


Não me Esqueça

by EvertonCable



Series: Memory Falls AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Memory Falls AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Betrayal, Filbrick Pines Is A Jerk, Ford Pines and Stan Pines Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Mystery Shack, Protective Stan Pines, Scared Ford Pines
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertonCable/pseuds/EvertonCable
Summary: Ford se torna vítima de alguém que ele não esperava que pudesse atacá-lo. Agora desmemoriado, ele só pode contar com uma pessoa: seu irmão gêmeo, Stanley





	1. O Que Você Fez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford se preparou para diversos cenários ao longo das últimas semanas, mas o que aconteceu de verdade foi algo que ele nunca esperava

Há uma lei no universo que diz que se alguma coisa pode dar errado, vai dar errado da pior forma possível.

Ford experimentou essa lei na pele várias vezes ao longo da vida. Quando descobriu que seus seis dedos faziam dele uma aberração do ponto de vista das outras pessoas. Quando os valentões da escola o escolheram como alvo ao longo dos anos. Quando seu irmão o sabotou naquele dia fatídico há 12 anos. Quando o teste do seu portal dimensional deu errado. Quando seu assistente e melhor amigo o abandonou depois de quase ser sugado para outro universo. Quando descobriu que seu mentor era um demônio literal que planejava destruir o universo. Quando descobriu que não poderia mais dormir sem que o maldito demônio viesse possuir seu corpo. A vida tem esse jeito sádico de fazer tudo piorar quando parece que não pode ficar pior.

Essa era uma das razões pelas quais Ford evitava usar frases como “O que poderia dar errado”, “O que de pior pode acontecer” ou similares. A vida lhe ensinara há muito tempo como as coisas sempre podem piorar.

Já fazia algumas semanas desde que Ford descobrira as verdadeiras intenções de Bill. Ele estava disposto a encontrar um jeito de parar o demônio e se livrar do portal, mas era difícil fazer qualquer coisa quando não se dormia há tempos, principalmente se você estivesse sozinho. Essa era a primeira vez que ele se sentia realmente sozinho. Quando Stan foi expulso e sumiu da cidade, Ford decidiu colocar a raiva acima de qualquer outro sentimento que pudesse ter sobre o irmão para evitar se sentir culpado. Quando chegou à universidade, ele se tornou amigo de Fiddleford rapidamente. Quando se mudou para Gravity Falls, ele se envolveu tanto na pesquisa que não teve tempo de sentir nada. Mas agora a solidão vinha cobrar todo o tempo que fora ignorada. E cobrando juros por isso. Talvez ele merecesse passar por isso para aprender a deixar de ser prepotente e rancoroso. O pior de tudo era que ele continuava ouvindo aquelas vozes quando se aproximava do portal.

“Eu nunca vou abrir esse portal de novo, ouviram?”, ele gritou para a grande estrutura metálica no porão. “Vocês podem esperar sentados. No que depender de mim, vocês nunca vão atravessar para esse universo”.

Geralmente as vozes apenas conversavam entre si, murmurando algo, e o deixavam em paz. Mas havia aquela única voz macabra que o respondia. A voz daquele que Ford julgava ser um grande amigo. A voz de Bill Cipher. A voz que não o deixava ficar perto do portal tempo o bastante para desmontá-lo sem deixa-lo apavorado.

“E quem disse que isso depende de você, Seis Dedos?”, Bill disse. “Quando você menos esperar, esse portal será aberto e seu mundo vai ser o palco da maior festa de todas”. As risadas de Bill eram perturbadoras para Ford e o demônio sabia disso, fazendo questão de rir para ele sempre que podia.

“Eu vou te parar, Bill. Aconteça o que acontecer eu vou te parar”.

Era mais fácil falar do que fazer, mas Ford não deixaria Bill perceber o quão abalado ele estava diante da situação. Contra todas as possibilidades ele pensou num plano. Bem, em parte de um plano. Ele decidiu esconder os diários que continham sua pesquisa e as instruções de como operar o portal. Se Bill conseguisse que outra pessoa entrasse na casa de Ford para abrir o portal, as instruções não estariam lá para usar. Ele já tinha escondido os diários #2 e #3, mas ainda faltava esconder o #1. O problema era que seria arriscado esconder todos os livros próximos uns dos outros. Foi quando ele pensou em seu irmão.

Ele sabia que Stan vivia viajando, pois a mãe deles vivia recebendo ligações de diversas partes do país, e até de fora dele às vezes. Se ele conseguisse convencer Stan a pegar seu diário e levar para longe, ele poderia se tranquilizar um pouco e pensar numa solução mais definitiva para o problema do portal. Naquele mesmo dia Ford pegou o endereço de Stan com sua mãe e foi aos correios com um cartão postal urgente para o Novo México. ‘Por favor, venha’ foi tudo que ele conseguiu escrever.

“Espero que ele venha”, ele murmurou para si mesmo no caminho de volta para casa.

Ao chegar em casa, Ford correu direto para a sala de estudos para tentar pensar um pouco. Era a única coisa que ele podia fazer. Ao entrar ele viu o sofá da sala e quase cedeu à tentação de se deitar um pouco. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele ouviu um som estranho no ar. O som de passos se aproximando da sala. Ele entrou em pânico na hora. Havia alguém em casa. A maçaneta da porta se mexeu e Ford procurou em volta por alguma coisa que ele pudesse usar como arma para se defender de quem ou o que quer que fosse. Não havia nada. A porta abriu lentamente e Ford soltou um longo suspiro de alívio ao reconhecer a figura parada ali.

“Fiddleford”, ele gritou. “Que bom ver você de novo depois de tanto tempo. Eu preciso da sua ajuda”.

“Como sempre, certo?”, Fiddleford falou. Seu tom era estranhamente calmo e sombrio, de um jeito de fez Ford sentir um arrepio na espinha. “Não posso dizer que estou surpreso”.

“Fiddleford?”

“Você sempre vem até mim quando precisa de alguma coisa. Quando encontra um problema que não pode resolver. Sou sempre eu que tenho que te ajudar”.

“O que quer dizer?”

“‘O que quer dizer’ ele pergunta” ele disse debochadamente. “O que acha que eu quero dizer? Stanford Pines, o gênio mais idiota de todos, que não consegue entender uma frase simples”.

“Fidds...”

“NÃO ME CHAME DE FIDDS” ele gritou. “Nunca mais me chame assim. Não depois do que você fez comigo”.

“O que foi que eu fiz?”

Ford se viu dando pequenos passos para trás diante do tom de Fiddleford. Ele nunca tinha visto o amigo tão irritado com nada desde que se conheceram na universidade. Fiddleford sempre fora uma pessoa equilibrada. Assustadiça, talvez, mas nunca zangada. A visão à sua frente era angustiante.

“Desde o nosso encontro com aquela criatura duende eu venho tendo problemas para dormir por causa dos pesadelos. Eu consegui pará-los, mas então você me deixou cair naquele maldito portal e as coisas ficaram piores desde então”.

“Por favor, Fiddleford, você tem que me ouvir”.

“NÃO. Eu não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer”.

“Eu sinto muito”.

“CALE A BOCA”.

Desprevenido pela explosão de Fiddleford, Ford tropeçou e caiu no chão. O ex-assistente se acalmou um pouco antes de continuar falando.

“Eu passei as últimas semanas praticamente em claro devido às coisas que eu vi do outro lado daquele portal, Stanford. Eu vi coisas que você nunca poderia imaginar”.

“Fiddleford, me escuta. Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Mas você tem que acreditar em mim quando digo que as coisas mudaram”.

“Eu acreditei em você quando você disse que tomaria medidas de segurança com o portal. Mesmo depois das minhas advertências. Você me prometeu que era seguro e olha o que quase aconteceu”.

“Fiddleford, você tem que me escutar”.

“NÃO, NÃO TENHO. Você nunca me escuta, Stanford. Então por que eu deveria ter escutar?”

“As coisas mudaram, Fiddleford. Eu descobri a verdade sobre o portal”.

“Eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas, Stanford. Aquele portal vai destruir nosso universo e eu vim aqui garantir que isso não aconteça”.

“Então me ajude a desmontá-lo. Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho”.

“Não vim aqui dar um jeito no portal, Stanford. Eu vim aqui dar um jeito em você”.

Os olhos de Ford se arregalaram em medo. Ele se encolheu, ainda caído no chão e deu mais alguns passos para trás.

“O que quer dizer com isso?”

“Se eu desmontar o portal você vai simplesmente montar de novo. Eu precisava de uma solução mais permanente”.

Fiddleford colocou a mão dentro do casaco que estava usando e tirou algo de dentro dele. Algo que Ford podia jurar que Fiddleford havia destruído. A Arma de Memória. A arma que podia apagar qualquer lembrança da mente de qualquer um. A visão da arma fez Ford recuar ainda mais.

“Não. Não, Fiddleford. Você não está planejando usar essa coisa em mim, está?”

“Não estou planejando. Eu VOU usar”.

“VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO. Não pode fazer isso comigo”.

“Não vai ser como das outras vezes”.

“Outras vezes? Você usou isso em mim mais de uma vez?”

“Quando eu te mostrei a arma. Quando aqueles trabalhadores me ajudaram com o portal. Quando você me viu com o manto da Sociedade do Olho Cego. Essa vai ser a quarta vez que uso isso em você”.

Flashes de memórias voltaram à mente de Ford naquele momento. Agora ele se lembrava vagamente de cada uma das vezes que Fiddleford atirou nele com aquela maldita arma. O que deixava Ford mais assustado não era o fato de Fiddleford confessar ter usado a arma nele sem permissão. Era o fato de que Fiddleford dizia isso de um jeito tão calmo que parecia estar falando do clima. Fora o fato de que Ford estava assustado demais com a situação para sentir raiva do ex-amigo.

“Dessa vez vai ser diferente. Vou apagar toda a sua memória. Assim vou ter certeza de que você não vai mais pôr o universo em risco com o portal”.

“O QUÊ? O que você disse? Vai limpar toda a minha memória?”

“Exatamente”.

“Não pode fazer isso comigo. Você é meu amigo”.

“Sermos amigos não impediu você de me machucar, Stanford”.

“Eu nunca te machuquei intencionalmente”.

“EU NÃO ME IMPORTO”.

Fiddleford não registrou completamente o momento em que Stanford se levantou, mas em algum momento o punho do cientista colidiu com o queixo do mecânico. Ao invés de sentir raiva, Fiddleford começou a rir histericamente.

“Nunca me machucou intencionalmente até agora, não é?”

“Você está me ameaçando. Isso é diferente”.

Foi a vez de Fiddleford acertar um soco. Os dois ex-amigos se encontravam trocando socos e chutes um com o outro. Na luta, Fiddleford deixou cair a arma e Stanford rapidamente mergulhou até ela pra pegá-la. Mas Fidds não desistiria fácil. Ele se agarrou a Ford e os dois continuaram brigando de perto. Infelizmente para Stanford, Fiddleford sabia lutar melhor. Aquelas aulas de boxe que Ford largou poderiam vir a calhar agora. Com alguns golpes, Fiddleford conseguiu derrubar Ford e pegar a arma de volta, apontando-a para o cientista.

Ford recuou caído até a parede da sala. Não havia mais lugar para onde ir. Ele estava encurralado e não havia como se salvar agora. Nada além de um milagre poderia tira-lo dessa situação.

“Fiddleford, por favor. Não faça isso”, ele implorou em lágrimas.

“Eu preciso, Stanford. Você nunca me escuta. Isso tem que parar”.

“Eu vou te escutar. Eu juro. Eu quero me livrar do portal agora, mas preciso de ajuda”.

“Claro que você diria isso. Eu não sou burro, Stanford. Eu te dei uma chance. Te dei muitas chances. E você se aproveitou da minha amizade. Isso acaba agora”.

“Fiddleford...”, Ford sentiu mais lágrimas caindo pelo rosto.

“Adeus, Stanford”.

Um clarão de luz azul invadiu a visão de Ford. Por um tempo indeterminado ele só via o clarão azul e sentia as lágrimas caindo com força até pararem. Um pensamento passou em sua mente antes de desaparecer. Um único nome, que sumiria em breve. Stanley. E de repente o azul se tornou preto. E nenhum pensamento passava mais pela cabeça daquele homem que um dia foi Stanford Filbrick Pines.

Há uma lei no universo que diz que se alguma coisa pode dar errado, vai dar errado da pior forma possível.


	2. Então Não Havia Nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford perdeu as memórias da vida inteira. Como Stan vai reagir a isso?

Estrada Gopher, 618. Gravity Falls, Oregon. Era esse o endereço que constava no cartão postal que Stan recebeu. ‘Por favor, venha’. A mensagem era breve, mas abria margem para inúmeras interpretações. Talvez Ford precisasse de ajuda, talvez ele quisesse resolver as coisas com o irmão, talvez quisesse se livrar de Stan oficialmente, talvez estivesse doente, talvez só quisesse falar, ou talvez estivesse com saudades. Eram muitos talvez e muitas incertezas.

Seja lá o que quer que Ford quisesse, Stan só tinha certeza de uma coisa naquele momento. Ele precisava ir até o irmão. Ele precisava ir até Stanford. Se Ford precisava dele, então ele iria até o irmão. Não importava se eles não estavam bem um com o outro. Afinal, já fazia 12 anos desde o dia que Ford acusara Stan de sabotar seu futuro, o que acabou em Filbrick expulsando o filho mais novo de casa com a declaração de que ele não seria bem vindo de volta até que fizesse a fortuna que ele custara à família. 12 anos e Stan não estava sequer perto dessa fortuna. Claro que quebrar a máquina de Ford foi um acidente, mas ele não conseguiu explicar na hora e isso lhe custou um irmão. 12 anos e ele não havia falado com Ford nem sequer uma vez.

Claro, ele ligava para Stanford frequentemente, mas nunca chegava a dizer nada e desligava o telefone. Ele não admitiria, mas ele tinha medo de falar com Ford. Tinha medo de falar com ele e ser ignorado. Medo de descobrir que seu maior pesadelo viraria realidade. O pesadelo onde Ford dizia que o odiava, que tinha vergonha dele, que não queria mais ser seu irmão. Sendo assim, por que diabos ele estava dirigindo até a casa de Ford para falar com ele?

“Não vai poder desligar uma conversa cara-a-cara”, ele disse para si. “Se você bater na porta dele vai ter que conversar. E não terá volta dessa vez”.

Não terá volta dessa vez. Talvez ele devesse dar meia volta ou passar direto pela cidade. Ele estava banido do Oregon? Ele nem sabia mais. Ele poderia mandar um cartão portal para Ford dizendo que não podia aparecer por lá agora, que precisava de um pouco de tempo. Mas ele sabia que se não fosse até a casa do irmão, Ford nunca mais iria falar com ele. Não que eles estivessem falando frequentemente, mas aquela esperança de resolver tudo o mantinha na linha. Se ele não aparecesse, qualquer resto de confiança que Ford ainda pudesse ter por ele seria extinto e daria lugar a um mar profundo de ódio e rancor. A única alternativa era criar coragem e ver o que Ford tinha para falar com ele.

Eram mais de 2,300 quilômetros de distância e levaria um tempo pra chegar. A combinação viagem chata e longa era sempre um problema. Isso significava que a mente de Stan poderia inventar vários cenários possíveis para o encontro. E havia aquele cenário onde Ford precisava de ajuda urgente e que quando Stan chegasse já seria tarde demais pra o quer que fosse. O pensamento do irmão correndo perigo era o suficiente para Stan ignorar todas as leis de trânsito e limites de velocidade existentes.

“Que se danem as multas”, ele gritou. “Eu não posso pagar mesmo. Que diferença faz? O que vão fazer? Tomar o meu carro? Bem, boa sorte com isso”. Ele riu. Entre rir e chorar, ele preferiria rir.

Obviamente ele acabou encontrando a polícia na estrada. A perseguição durou quase uma hora, mas Stan conseguiu despistar as viaturas de algum modo. Em outra situação ele teria rido muito, mas o momento não permitia isso. Ele tinha perdido um tempo precioso na brincadeira policial e precisava voltar à estrada.

Eventualmente ele chegou a Gravity Falls. Demorou um pouco, mas ele conseguiu achar o endereço. A camada grossa de neve na estrada atrapalhou um pouco o caminho. Maldito inverno. Por que Ford não podia esperar até a primavera para falar com ele? Março estava a pouco menos de um mês. Mas talvez Ford não tivesse um mês. Ou talvez Stan estivesse pensando demais nisso e não era demais. Saindo do carro ele se aproximou da grande cabana de madeira. Parecia o cenário de um filme de terror. Havia uma cerca de arame farpado em volta da construção, uma placa de ‘Mantenha Distância’, algumas antenas e luzes. Parecia o tipo de lugar que Ford gostaria. Talvez ele estivesse bem.

“Não vejo meu irmão há mais de 10 anos”, Stan disse, se preparando para bater na porta. “Tranquilo. É da família. Ele não morde”. Então ele bateu na porta.

Ninguém respondeu. Estava insuportavelmente quieto lá. Stan bateu de novo e o silêncio continuou. Ele estava começando a se preocupar de novo. Ele girou a maçaneta e percebeu que estava destrancada. Ele abriu a porta lentamente e entrou na casa do irmão.

“Olá?”, ele chamou. “Stanford? Você tá aí? Sou eu, o Stan. Responda, por favor”.

Stan começou a andar pela casa. A sala de estar estava cheia de papéis e livros, típico do Ford. Ele sempre trazia uma pilha de livros da biblioteca e acabava deixando todos espalhados pela casa quando não estava lendo. Continuando o passeio, Stan notou uma espessa camada de poeira cobrindo o chão da cozinha. Ford alguma vez já varreu essa casa? Ele duvidava disso. Muitos móveis estavam jogados por aí, como se tivesse havido uma briga por ali, e isso não deixava Stan mais tranquilo. E se Ford estivesse mesmo ferido? E se a perseguição policial realmente tivesse custado a ele o pouco tempo que ele não tinha? Quanto tempo se passou desde que Ford mandara o cartão postal até que Stan o recebesse e chegasse aqui? Até onde ele sabia, Ford podia estar...

“NÃO. Não pense nisso. Ele tá bem, só não está respondendo”.

A casa era grande, talvez Ford não tivesse ouvido. Talvez ele estivesse em algum cômodo distante à prova de som. Ford não gostava de ser incomodado durante o trabalho, fazia sentido ter uma sala onde o barulho externo não atrapalhasse a concentração.

  
“Stanford” ele chamou de novo. “Onde você está? Sou eu, Ford”.

Ele tinha que checar outros cômodos. Banheiro, quarto, qualquer um. Ford tinha que estar em algum lugar aqui.

“Talvez ele tenha saído para dar uma volta. Hehe. Eu aqui preocupado com ele ter se ferido, enquanto ele pode simplesmente ter saído para tomar um ar. Claro, ele não podia saber que eu estava chegando hoje, né?”

Enquanto andava pelo corredor, Stan viu uma porta aberta. Ele se aproximou hesitantemente, temendo o que veria ou não naquele cômodo. Temendo que Ford estivesse caído no chão, em cima de uma poça de sangue, mas temendo que Ford também não estivesse lá. A visão de dentro da sala enviou uma onda de calma e alívio pelo seu corpo. Lá estava seu irmão, sentado num sofá-cama contemplando o nada, alheio à presença na porta. Notando a sombra no chão, Ford se virou na direção de Stan com um rosto curioso.

“Hm, olá?”, Ford disse de um jeito normal.

“Oi”, Stan respondeu hesitante.

“Quem é você?”

“Como assim quem sou eu? Que tipo de pergunta é essa?”

“Uma pergunta como qualquer outra, eu acho. Eu não tenho certeza”.

Isso era um teste? Ford estava brincando com ele? Se fosse um teste, o que ele devia responder. ‘Sou eu, o Stan’ não parecia certo, nem um ‘Sou seu irmão’. E ele não diria ‘Sou o idiota que estragou seu futuro brilhante sem querer e que está muito arrependido. Podemos voltar a ser amigos?’, não mesmo.

“O que está acontecendo aqui?”, Stan disse meio irritado.

“Eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer”.

Uma onda de raiva começou a surgir dentro de Stan. Se seu irmão iria trata-lo como um desconhecido, por que se importar em chama-lo até aqui? Estava claro que Ford não havia chamado Stan para fazer as pazes. Óbvio, por que Stan ainda tinha esperanças?

“O que você está fazendo aqui?”, Ford perguntou.

Foi a gota d’água. Stan caminhou até Ford e segurou o irmão pelo casaco para que pudessem se olhar olho no olho. E ele viu um pouco de medo nos olhos do irmão. Desde quando Ford tinha medo de Stan?

“Escuta aqui, seu idiota”, ele disse com raiva. “Eu dirigi sem parar do Novo México até aqui por causa do seu cartão postal. Fui perseguido pela polícia por excesso de velocidade e por não ter aceitado levar uma multa. Gastei todo o meu dinheiro tentando chegar aqui pra ouvir o que você queria me dizer. Então vá direto ao ponto ou, Deus me ajude, eu vou te dar um soco tão forte que vai fazer você ver estrelas até a primavera”.

“Eu não sei do que você está falando”.

“RESPOSTA ERRADA”.

Stan conectou o gancho de esquerda bem no nariz de Ford. Realmente sangrou. Foi a primeira vez na vida que ele bateu em Ford. Ele soltou o casaco de Ford e viu o irmão ir ao chão e às lágrimas. Stan deu meia volta, murmurando sobre como Ford podia agir assim com ele.

“Você mereceu esse”, Stan falou com raiva. “Como eu podia esperar algo de bom vindo de você? É claro que você não queria que eu voltasse pra sua vida. Como eu pude ser tão burro?”

No momento em que Stan ia começando a sair da sala e seguir seu caminho, ele sentiu uma mão agarrar sua perna. A mão de Ford. Se virando para ver melhor, Stan viu Ford chorando.

“Por favor”, Ford disse. “Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui. Você me conhece? Sabe quem eu sou?”

“O quê?”, Stan respondeu.

“Eu acordei aqui há três dias e não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu não sei onde estou, o que estou fazendo ou quem sou eu”.

Stan ficou de queixo caído com a confissão. Ford não sabia quem era? Ele tinha perdido a memória ou algo assim? Ele não se lembrava de Stan?

“Eu tentei procurar ajuda, mas não tinha ninguém aqui e estava frio demais lá fora para sair. Você é a primeira pessoa que apareceu aqui. E pelo que você falou, você deve me conhecer. Você me conhece, não é? Pode me dizer quem eu sou?”

Stan caiu de joelhos bem em frente a Ford e colocou as mãos nos ombros do irmão. Olhos em choque com o que acabar de ouvir.

“O que foi que aconteceu com você?”, ele disse olhando Ford nos olhos.

“Eu não sei”, Ford respondeu lentamente, deixando cair mais lágrimas.

“Stanford”, Stan puxou Ford para um abraço e chorou.

No dia que Stan foi expulso, ele se sentiu desamparado. Seu irmão tinha virado as costas para ele. Agora ele via aquele irmão sentindo o mesmo desamparo daquela vez. A sensação de estar sozinho, de não ter ninguém. A diferença era que Stan sabia (ou pelo menos esperava) que ele tecnicamente ainda tinha uma família e que isso seria temporário. Para Ford, era algo completamente diferente. Ele não sabia que tinha alguém. Ele não sabia de nada, e esse medo de estar sozinho o consumia. O medo que Stan encarava todos os dias agora estava refletido no olhar do irmão. Um olhar que ele não aguentava ver no rosto de Ford.

“Me ajuda”, Ford implorou.

Stan se lembrou de uma vez quando Ford tinha 10 anos.

Ford tinha saído para procurar um presente de aniversário de casamento para os pais enquanto Stan tinha que ficar de olhos neles para que não estragassem a surpresa. Stan esperou algumas horas, mas Ford não voltava. Impaciente como de costume, Stan saiu em busca de Ford e achou o irmão jogado no chão, cercado de valentões. Stan não perdeu tempo em correr até aqueles garotos e socar cada um deles para poder ajudar o irmão, que estava sangrando pelo nariz.

“Me ajuda” Ford disse quando os valentões se foram. “Me ajuda. Tá doendo muito”.

“Eu vou te ajudar, Ford. Eu juro”.

Foram as palavras que Stan disse para Ford naquele dia, e foram as palavras que ele repetia naquele momento para o irmão.

Por uma hora os dois ficaram lá, sentados no chão. Stan tinha parado as lágrimas porque chorar não ajudaria Ford a se acalmar. Filbrick sempre dizia que chorar não levava a nada. Até mesmo Caryn dizia que chorar não era a melhor coisa a se fazer quando você está tentando acalmar uma pessoa que já está chorando. Se chorar não iria ajudar Ford, Stan não choraria. Ele seguraria as lágrimas para sempre se fosse preciso para garantir que o irmão ficasse bem.

Um barulho claro chamou a atenção de Stan. O estômago de Ford estava roncando forte.

“Parece que você está com fome” ele comentou. “Você tem comido direito esses dias?”

“Eu comi algumas coisas que não precisavam ser cozidas” Ford respondeu. “Eu não lembro se sei cozinhar ou fazer algo apropriado”.

‘Apropriado’. Uma coisa boa naquela situação era que Ford ainda falava como Ford. Usando palavras meio chiques para se comunicar.

“Típico de você, Stanford” Stan disse. “Venha, vou te levar pra cozinha”.

Stan segurou a mão de Ford e ajudou o irmão a levantar. No caminho para a cozinha Stan notava algumas pequenas coisas no irmão. O jeito dele de andar, o modo como Ford parecia olhar tudo em volta com curiosidade, o sorriso bobo quando achava algo interessante. Esse Ford diante dele tinha 29 anos, mas era como se Stan estivesse vendo seu irmão de 6 anos de novo. De repente Ford parou de andar.

“Você me chamou de Stanford lá atrás” Ele disse. “Esse é o meu nome?”

“Sim” Stan respondeu calmamente. “Seu nome é Stanford Filbrick Pines. Mas nós te chamamos de Ford também, porque é mais curto”.

“E qual é o seu nome?”

“É Stanley. Stanley Elmer Pines. Mas eu atendo por Stan”.

“Nossos nomes são parecidos” Ford riu.

“É porque nós dois somos irmãos, Seis Dedos”.

“Seis Dedos?”

“Ah, bem... Esse é um apelido que eu te dei quando éramos crianças”.

Ford não parecia entender. Quando chegaram à cozinha Stan explicou como Ford tinha seis dedos nas mãos, enquanto as outras pessoas tinham apenas cinco. Ford ouvia atentamente tudo que Stan dizia. Era estranho para Stan ver Ford agindo assim com ele. Da última vez que os dois se viram, Ford virou as costas para Stan e agora ele estava lá prestando atenção nele.

Revirando os armários, Stan viu que Ford não tinha muita comida em casa. O que quer que tivesse acontecido com ele, não parecia ser algo que começou agora. Ele improvisou um almoço básico com o que Ford tinha e serviu o irmão, antes de colocar comida para si mesmo.

“Então, Stan” Ford começou. “Onde você estava antes de chegar aqui?”

“Eu estava em outro estado, na verdade. Você me chamou aqui alguma por razão e eu vim”.

“Nós não moramos juntos?” Ford perguntou confuso. “Somos irmãos, não somos? Não devíamos estar juntos?”

Stan se esforçou para não chorar com o comentário. Ford perguntando se eles não deviam morar juntos? Era uma coisa estranha comparando com o modo como eles se separaram, mas Stan estava feliz com o comentário. E ele não queria estragar o momento revelando tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia.

“Nós...” ele falou hesitantemente. “Nós dois nos separamos há um tempo e ficamos sem contato um com o outro até agora. Mas você me chamou aqui para alguma coisa, então cá estou”.

“E o que eu queria falar com você?”

“Eu não sei, Ford. Você só me disse pra vir, e eu vim”.

“Uau. Você veio de algum lugar distante só porque eu te chamei?”

“Sim, eu acho”.

“Sem que eu explicasse nada?”

“É”.

“Você deve gostar mesmo de mim. Obrigado”.

Stan tentou não demonstrar como estava feliz de ouvir Ford dizendo isso. Ele realmente gostava do irmão e se sentia mal por ter quebrado a máquina dele. Não tinha sido de propósito, mas não acabou bem. Para nenhum deles, vendo o estado em que Ford se encontrava agora.

Depois de comer, Stan levou Ford para o quarto com o sofá-cama para que ele descansasse. Quando Ford adormeceu Stan foi até o sofá da sala de estar e começou a chorar as lágrimas que ele tinha trancado anteriormente.

“O que foi que aconteceu com você, Stanford? Como eu posso resolver isso pra você?”

Stan acabou dormindo ali mesmo. Comparando ao banco do motorista do carro, o velho sofá de Ford era como uma cama de hotel cinco estrelas. Stan dormiu um sono calmo, só acordando tarde da noite para ver como Ford estava. Ele voltou a dormir até o dia seguinte. Depois de uma boa noite de sono, a cabeça de Stan tinha processado tudo que aconteceu e, agora, ele tinha uma ideia do que fazer.


	3. Ohana Quer Dizer Família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan achou que seria uma boa ideia voltar para Praia do Caco de Vidro para falar com a família. Quão errado isso pode dar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem pegou a referência do título?

Stan não tinha realmente um plano. Era mais uma coisa, um pensamento, que passou pela cabeça. O que quer que tenha acontecido com Stanford, o restante da família precisava saber. E talvez, só talvez, eles pudessem ajudar de algum modo. Ou talvez eles apenas batessem a porta em sua cara. Filbrick com certeza faria isso. Ele não queria admitir, mas ele ainda tinha medo de encarar o pai, mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Mas pelo bem de Ford, ele ignoraria esse medo. Pelo bem de Ford, ele faria qualquer coisa.

“Eu devo isso a ele”.

Ele foi até o quarto de Ford e encontrou o irmão dormindo profundamente. A visão lhe dava uma pequena paz interior. Ele odiava quando Ford tinha pesadelos quando criança. Ele acordava assustado e chorava baixinho para não acordar Stanley, mas o irmão sempre acordava. Ford dizia que não era nada e tentava voltar a dormir, sem sucesso. No dia seguinte, Stan o encontraria encolhido na cama, com o corpo tenso e olhos completamente vermelhos, de tanto chorar. Mas agora ele precisava acordar o irmão.

“Ei, Stanford” ele disse dando leves sacudidas no irmão. “É hora de acordar. Temos um dia cheio hoje”.

“Bom dia, Stan” Ford disse bocejando. “Você dormiu bem?”

“Era eu que devia te perguntar isso. Como foi sua noite?”

Ford se levantou para sentar na cama. Stan se sentou ao lado dele e pôs a mão em seu ombro, pronto para ouvir qualquer coisa que Ford dissesse.

“Acho que foi tudo bem” Ford disse. “Não me lembro direito”.

“Se lembra de ter sonhado alguma coisa?”

“Só... uma coisa amarela. Acho que... Acho que era meio que um triângulo. Ficava me olhando com raiva e tentava me agarrar”.

Stan parou por um momento para processar o que Ford dizia. O jeito que Ford falava lhe dava a impressão de que o irmão estava assustado com alguma coisa, mas de um jeito calmo.

“Foi um pesadelo, então?” ele perguntou.

“Não. Eu acho que não. Essa coisa tentava me agarrar, mas não conseguia chegar perto de mim e ia embora. Eu já tive esse sonho antes. É o mesmo sonho que tenho desde que acordei sem memórias.”

“Isso é meio estranho”.

“Enfim, você disse que teríamos um dia cheio hoje. Por quê?”

Stan falou sobre o plano de viajar até a casa dos pais deles para falar com a família. Ele teve que explicar as coisas duas vezes e devagar porque Ford não reconhecia os nomes Nova Jersey, Praia do Caco de Vidro, Oregon ou mesmo Gravity Falls. Ele evitou falar sobre ter que pegar um caminho mais longo que o normal porque estava banido da maioria dos estados no caminho e porque não queria encontrar antigos ‘amigos’ também. Ford não precisava saber disso.

Enquanto ajudava Ford a fazer as malas, Stan encontrou a carteira de motorista de Ford. Ele não estava lá quando foi tirada e isso o entristeceu. Era pra ter sido ele quem ensinaria Ford a dirigir. Era pra ter sido ele quem estaria com o irmão na hora de comprar o primeiro carro. Ele não esperava que Ford parasse na vida enquanto Stan tentava fazer os milhões que o levariam de volta para casa, mas queria estar lá pra ele nesses pequenos momentos. Isso só o fazia pensar em o que mais ele perdeu na vida de Ford. Ford já tinha arrumado uma namorada? Ele já tinha dado o primeiro beijo? Ele já tinha ficado bêbado? Ele nunca saberia disso porque Ford não se lembrava de nada. Stan queira chorar, mas não queria fazer isso na frente de Ford para não preocupa-lo com bobagens. Ele apenas decidiu que a carteira de motorista de Ford era inútil agora e a deixou pra lá.

“Talvez agora eu possa mesmo ensina-lo a dirigir” ele pensou.

A viagem normalmente duraria dois dias, mas devido aos desvios no caminho eles acabaram levando cinco dias para chegar a Praia do Caco de Vidro. A pior parte vinha agora. Dirigindo pelo calçadão, Stan não pôde deixar de notar a cara de felicidade de Ford ao ver o oceano. Imagens daqueles dias quando os dois irmãos corriam pela praia e brincavam no Stan de Guerra vieram à mente de Stan.

“Acho que devíamos parar um pouco por aqui” Stan disse. “Eu quero ver como está a praia”.

“Tudo bem” Ford respondeu.

“E talvez o Stan de Guerra ainda esteja onde a gente deixou. Cara, isso seria muito bom. O que acha, Seis Dedos?”

“O que é o Stan de Guerra?”

Era uma pergunta simples e sincera, mas deixou Stan visivelmente triste, de um jeito que ele não conseguiria esconder a expressão arrasada em seu rosto.

“Stan?”, Ford chamou. “Você tá bem? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?” ele perguntou se sentindo culpado.

“Não, não é nada” Stan tentou disfarçar. “Só... pensando em algumas coisas”.

Isso não ajudou a aliviar a sensação de culpa em Ford, e isso deixava Stan chateado consigo mesmo. Como ele pôde se esquecer do problema de memória que Ford estava enfrentando, se eles estavam em Nova Jersey especificamente para falar sobre isso com a família? Mas ainda era triste perceber que Ford não se lembrava de nenhuma daquelas aventuras que os dois viveram na infância e adolescência. Por outro lado, era bom saber que Ford não se lembrava do dia em que...

“Não” Stan gritou para si mesmo. “Não se atreva a pensar isso. Isso NÃO É uma coisa boa”.

Então, Ford tinha esquecido a única briga que ele e Stan tiveram na vida. A briga que resultou no rompimento entre eles, a expulsão de Stan pelo pai e os 12 anos de silêncio. Mas Ford tinha esquecido todos aqueles momentos em que eles brincaram um com o outro, as vezes em que Stan defendia Ford de Crampelter, ou quando um consolava o outro quando estavam tristes, os aniversários felizes, os feriados, as férias de verão, o vínculo que eles tinham, tudo. E quando você põe isso na balança, não compensava perder uma única coisa ruim em detrimento de tantas boas. E Stan teria que lidar com isso de agora em diante.

Eles não foram ver o Stan de Guerra. Não fazia sentido. O barco estaria do mesmo jeito, significando que Ford esquecera o sonho deles, ou estaria completamente pronto, significando que Ford seguira em frente sem Stan. Ou o barco não estaria lá por alguma razão.

Stan dirigiu até a velha loja de penhores da família, decidindo encarar o problema de frente. Ele preferiu falar com a família primeiro enquanto Ford ficava no carro aguardando. A neve acumulada no chão dava um clima estranho à situação. Não nevava muito em Praia do Caco de Vidro, então era estranho que a neve tivesse quase um pé de profundidade, ainda mais se era meados de fevereiro. Para Stan, era como ver uma reprise da sua chegada a Gravity Falls. A diferença era que ele sabia (esperava) que Ford não iria pular em sua garganta com raiva e atacá-lo, enquanto ele não sabia o que esperar do pai. Assim, hesitantemente, ele bateu na porta da velha casa e esperou.

Poucos segundos depois, ele ouviu alguns passos lentos descendo as escadas, como se a pessoa que vinha tivesse acabado de acordar. Eram oito da manhã, ninguém da família dormia até tão tarde numa quinta-feira. Lentamente a porta se abriu e uma mulher magra e de cabelos grisalhos longos colocou a cabeça para fora.

“Olá” ela disse olhando para o chão. “Se está procurando um horário com...” Ela parou imediatamente quando deu uma olhada em quem estava na porta.

“Oi mamãe” Stan disse.

“AH, MEU DEUS! Stanley, é você?”

“Sim, mãe. Sou eu”.

Caryn Pines jogou os braços em volta do filho mais novo. O filho que ela viu ser jogado para fora de casa naquela noite há 12 anos. Ela nunca superou aquele dia, mesmo com Filbrick dizendo que Stan voltaria pra casa com o rabo entre as pernas, arrependido do que fez depois de aprender uma lição. Mas ele não voltou. Por um tempo, ela via alguns comerciais de Stan na televisão, mas eles não duraram muito tempo. Ele telefonava para ela de vez em quando, dizendo em que parte do país ele estava, que estava indo bem, mas ela podia dizer que não era inteiramente verdade. Ela perguntava quando ele apareceria, mas ele sempre dizia ‘em breve’. Às vezes ela via Ford e pensava em Stan, imaginando como o filho se parecia agora, mesmo sabendo que isso irritava o gêmeo mais velho. Mas agora Stanley estava aqui ao vivo e a cores.

“Você parece tão diferente” ela disse.

“Eh, bem... já faz um tempo, né?”

“Faz sim” ela disse sorrindo.

“Quem é na porta, Caryn?” uma voz perguntou escada acima e o som de passos deixou Stan em pânico.

Lá dentro, encarando-o, estava seu pai. O velho Filbrick parecia o mesmo. Terno amarelo, calça amarela, camiseta azul escura, óculos escuros, chapéu. Stan e Ford riam quando pensavam se essa a única roupa que o pai tinha ou se ele era como aqueles personagens de desenhos animados, que tinham 50 exemplares da mesma roupa, mas ainda passavam um tempo escolhendo o que vestir. Mas as brincadeiras não tinham lugar naquele momento.

“Stanley” Filbrick disse no mesmo tom de sempre.

“Oi, papai” Stan respondeu.

“O que está fazendo aqui? Já conseguiu fazer aquela fortuna?”

“Não, papai” Stan disse baixando o olhar.

“Então finalmente se deu conta de que não consegue fazer nada direito e voltou pra casa pra pedir desculpas?”

“Não, papai” um leve tom de irritação acompanhava as palavras, mas não foi percebido por ninguém.

“Então o que está fazendo aqui?”

“Filbrick!” Caryn interrompeu. “Isso não é jeito de falar com nosso filho”.

“Nosso filho merece depois da bagunça que fez há 12 anos”.

“Nosso filho cometeu um erro” ela disse elevando a voz.

A ‘conversa não-amistosa’ (para não chamar de outra coisa) poderia durar o dia todo. Stan não tinha presenciado uma discussão muito grande entre os pais, já que eles apenas trocavam algumas palavras antes de alguém (geralmente Filbrick) ceder, mas ele imaginou que os dois passaram a brigar pra valer depois daquela noite. Como será que Ford reagiu a isso tudo sozinho? Mas Stan não tinha o dia todo para gastar com aquela cena.

“Escutem vocês dois” Stan gritou. “Vocês poderiam passar o dia todo assim e eu fingiria que não estou ouvindo, mas eu estou desesperado e preciso da ajuda de vocês”.

Caryn e Filbrick pararam a discussão. Eles se entreolharam um pouco.

“Você está com algum problema, Stanley?” Caryn perguntou.

“Não, mãe” Stan respondeu. “Mas é algo muito sério”.

“Devemos acordar o Sherman?” Filbrick perguntou.

“Espera. O Shermie tá aqui também?”

Quando ambos os pais assentiram com a cabeça Stan parou para pensar um pouco. Ele sentia falta do outro irmão. Shermie não estava em casa quando Stan saiu, tinha saído para jantar com a esposa e deixara o bebê com Caryn. Stan nem lembrava mais o nome da cunhada ou do sobrinho, mas sentia falta deles. Ele havia perdido todo o crescimento do sobrinho.

Expulsando esses sentimentos da cabeça, Stan concordou que os pais deviam chamar Shermie. Era um assunto que afetava toda a família, afinal. E assim ele não teria que explicar tudo de novo para o irmão mais velho.

A reação de Shermie ao ver Stan foi uma mistura de felicidade, alívio, tristeza e raiva. Ele também pode ou não ter dado um soco ou dois (ou oito) no irmão mais novo. Quando as coisas se acalmaram um pouco, todos foram para a cozinha enquanto Stan disse que tinha que ir até o carro.

“Me desculpa, Ford” ele disse abrindo a porta do passageiro. “Eu não queria te deixar sozinho tanto tempo”.

“Tá tudo bem” Ford respondeu devagar, tremendo um pouco.

“Eu não quero que você pense que eu te esqueci lá de propósito. É só que demorou um pouco mais de tempo do que eu esperava. Se eu soubesse que eu demoraria tanto com eles, não teria te deixado lá”.

Filbrick, Caryn e Shermie estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha quando Stan entrou com Ford. Todos ficaram de queixo caído (até Filbrick) quando viram os dois juntos.

“Stanford!” Caryn disse animadamente. “Você fez as pazes com seu irmão?”

Ford olhou para ela confuso.

“Stan” ele perguntou. “Quem são essas pessoas?”

Um clima pesado e silencioso caiu sob o lugar. De repente, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

“Como assim ‘Quem são essas pessoas’?” Filbrick gritou.

“Está se ressentindo do resto da sua família também?” Shermie continuou.

“Por favor” Caryn se meteu. “Stanford nunca faria isso”.

“Aparentemente ele está fazendo isso agora, mamãe”.

“Nosso filho é um ingrato”.

“NÃO DIGA ISSO, FILBRICK”.

A confusão aumentava exponencialmente. Stan olhou para Ford, que permanecia em silêncio, e viu o irmão completamente desconfortável com a situação.

“Eu fiz alguma coisa errada, Stan?” Ford perguntou, numa voz de choro.

Vendo o estado em que Ford se encontrava Stan levantou a voz e soltou um ‘Calem a boca’ tão forte quanto podia, e fez o silêncio reinar de novo na mesa.

“Como eu disse antes, esse é um problema que afeta toda a família” Stan começou. “Alguns dias atrás eu recebi um cartão postal do Ford, me pedindo para ir até a casa dele no Oregon. Quando eu cheguei lá, encontrei o Ford sozinho e ele não me reconheceu”.

Todos prestavam atenção ao que Stan dizia, até Filbrick.

“Achei que ele estava me menosprezando ou algo assim, mas descobri que ele não se lembrava de mim. Não se lembrava de nada e não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele”.

Caryn começou a chorar.

“Ele está com amnésia?” ela perguntou.

“Eu não sei, mãe” Stan disse. “É como se o Ford tivesse esquecido a vida toda dele. Tudo que aconteceu antes da última semana simplesmente sumiu da cabeça dele”.

Shermie se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até Ford.

“Ford” ele começou. “Você não se lembra de mim?”

“Não” Ford respondeu sinceramente. “Acho que você deve ser meu parente, já que parece ser parente do Stan”.

“E quanto a eles?” Shermie perguntou apontando para os pais. “Sabe quem eles são?”

Ford apenas balançou a cabeça em um não. Caryn ficou mais inconsolável do que já estava. Filbrick, mostrando um pouco de emoção uma vez na vida, pôs a mão no ombro da esposa.

“Eles são sua família, Ford” disse Stan repetindo o gesto do pai com o irmão. “Nossos pais. E esse é o nosso irmão mais velho”.

A barriga de Ford começou a roncar e o homem sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas de vergonha. Caryn tentou simular um leve sorriso e convidou todos para um bom café da manhã para aliviar o clima.

Não funcionou muito bem. Ela se pegava comentando a infância dos dois gêmeos. Se ela estava tentando fisgar algum lampejo de memória ou se apenas esquecia o problema, não era possível dizer. Ford apenas dava de ombros, sem saber do que ela estava falando. Filbrick e Shermie faziam o mesmo à maneira deles, mas nunca tinham um resultado. Isso estava começando a irritar Stan. Não a reação de Ford ao resto da família, mas a insistência da família de tentar algum resultado com conversas aleatórias do mesmo jeito que ele tentou a semana toda e não teve resultado.

As horas passavam e Stan levou Ford até o antigo quarto deles para descansar. Ele ficou surpreso que o velho beliche ainda estava lá. Talvez os pais dele (ou pelo menos Caryn) ainda tivessem esperanças de que ele voltasse um dia. A visão espalhou uma onda de cansaço em seu corpo. Ele também precisava dormir.

“Posso ficar com a cama de baixo?” Ford perguntou.

“O quê?” Stan reagiu surpreso.

“Eu perguntei se posso ficar com a cama de baixo”.

“Mas você sempre... Ahn... Claro. Pode pegar a cama de baixo, Ford”.

“Obrigado, Stan”.

“Tudo bem” Stan disse numa daquelas vozes que ele fazia quando tentava esconder algo. “Eu fico com a cama de cima. Não tem nada demais com a cama de cima. É só uma cama... na parte de cima do beliche”.

A vida toda, desde que Stan se lembrava, ele dormia na cama de baixo e Ford dormia na de cima. Stan morria de medo de altura e embora a cama não ficasse nem a dois metros do chão, ela ainda era alta para uma criança. Criança? Era alta pra o Stan de agora. Hesitantemente, ele subiu a escada e se deitou, mas não dormiu.

Algum tempo depois, Stan se levantou, cansado de ficar naquele tormento que era a cama de cima, e foi se juntar o restante da família no andar de baixo. Filbrick, Caryn e Shermie estavam na sala de estar conversando sobre Ford. Stan ficou atrás de uma parede para ouvir sem ser notado, como ele fazia quando era mais jovem.

“Não é como se tivéssemos dinheiro para interna-lo” Filbrick reclamou.

“Pare de pensar em dinheiro, Filbrick” Caryn repreendeu. “Estamos falando do nosso filho”.

“Nosso filho precisa de algum tipo de ajuda da qual nós não temos acesso”.

“Ah, cale a boca, pai”.

“Não fale assim comigo, Sherman”.

“O Ford precisa de ajuda e vamos conseguir ajuda pra ele”.

“Eu sabia que ele não devia ter ido para aquela cidade estúpida. Essa pesquisa de contos de fadas mexeu com a cabeça dele”.

“Nosso filho não está louco, Filbrick”.

“E pensar que o garoto que devia ser a nossa saída desse buraco...”

“Nem ouse terminar essa sentença, papai” Stan entrou furioso na sala e caminhou até Filbrick. “Meu irmão não é a sua maldita carteira, então pare de agir como se ele fosse e, ao menos uma vez na vida, haja como ele realmente é: SEU FILHO”.

A próxima coisa que Stan sabia era que alguma coisa o atingiu no rosto. O punho de Filbrick estava serrado e se preparando para acerta-lo de novo. O segundo golpe errou o alvo quando Stan se esquivou. Filbrick perdeu o equilíbrio momentaneamente, mas foi o suficiente para Stan acerta-lo com dois socos do estômago e mais um no rosto. Os óculos de Filbrick se quebraram com o impacto e foi a primeira vez que Stan viu os olhos do pai diretamente. O olho esquerdo ausente devido a uma cirurgia, e o olho direito marrom brilhante. Marrom como os olhos de Stan.

Filbrick não ficou atordoado por muito tempo. Ele se jogou em Stan e o agarrou pelo pescoço. Shermie e Caryn tentaram parar a briga, mas nem Filbrick nem Stan queriam ser interrompidos. Ambos os homens se empurravam e se socavam e ambos acabaram no chão, com Stan por cima. Stan se lembrou de quando brigou com Crampelter pelo garoto ter trancado Ford no armário do zelador por horas. A sensação de socar Crampelter era boa, mas não tão boa quanto dar o troco em Filbrick por aquela noite e por outros momentos tão ruins quanto.

“Eu esperei muito tempo por isso” Stan disse, socando cada pedaço do corpo de Filbrick onde o pai deixava alguma brecha.

“Stan, pare” ele ouviu a voz de Ford atrás dele. “Por favor, Stan. Ele é nosso pai, não é? Por favor, para”.

Stan parou. Ele queria continuar o ‘castigo’, mas ele deixaria pra lá por Ford. Shermie ajudou Filbrick a levantar. O homem irritado pela surra que levou.

“Vai embora daqui” Filbrick disse. “Eu não quero você aqui mais. Vá embora”.

“Vamos embora, Ford. Não temos mais nada aqui para resolver”.

“Ele vai ficar” Filbrick agarrou o pulso de Ford.

“Não, não vai” Stan o fez soltar.

Stan olhou para Caryn e Shermie.

“Vocês sabem onde nos encontrar se precisarem, mas você...” ele se voltou para o pai. “Fique longe de nós dois. Estamos muito melhor sem você”.

De volta à estrada, Stan e Ford estavam sozinhos.

“Stan” Ford chamou. “O que aconteceu lá?”

“O papai e eu não nos damos muito bem há um tempo. A bomba simplesmente explodiu naquela hora”.

“Nós não vamos voltar aqui mais?”

“Talvez, Ford. Mas vai demorar um pouco”.

“O que vamos fazer agora?”

Stan parou o carro e respirou fundo. Ele olhou para o irmão com um rosto sério e começou a falar.

  
“Ford. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você. Eu não sei o que eu posso fazer para resolver isso. Mas eu sei de uma coisa. Eu vou estar aqui ao seu lado sempre que você precisar de mim. Eu vou te proteger quando você precisar. Você é meu irmão e eu te amo muito, mesmo que você não se lembre de mim”.

Ele continuou.

“Aconteça o que acontecer, você sempre pode contar comigo. Pode confiar em mim quando precisar. Agora, levante uma mão”.

Ford cumpriu. Stan colocou uma mão na de Ford.

“Isso é um Toque de Seis. Pode parecer só um Toca Aqui normal com um dedo a mais, mas para nós isso é um símbolo de confiança. Uma promessa de que vamos estar juntos. Agora eu vou fazer uma outra promessa. Eu vou cuidar de você, Ford. Eu prometo”.

Ford sentiu seus olhos ficando molhados. Algumas lágrimas começaram a cair por seu rosto. Lágrimas de felicidade.

“Obrigado, Stanley”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sou daqueles que acha que o motivo de Filbrick usar óculos escuros é porque um de seus olhos foi perdido por causa de algum ferimento. Nada a ver com ele ser um peão/avatar do Bill.


	4. Uma Noite Para se Lembrar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os gêmeos recebem uma correspondência especial. E é hora de uma seção de cinema e memórias entre eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso de insenção de responsabilidade. Choro, lágrimas e eventuais crises de angústia são de inteira responsabilidade de quem ler o capítulo.

Se Ford percebeu que viagem de volta pra Gravity Falls durou apenas dois dias, em vez de cinco como a viagem para Praia do Caco de Vidro, ele não comentou. Stan passou boa parte da viagem reclamando para si mesmo sobre a briga com Filbrick e como ele poderia ter esperado um resultado diferente daquele vindo do pai. Ford ficou quieto o caminho inteiro, sem prestar atenção às belas paisagens por onde o carro passava. Foi uma viagem tranquila, mas não exatamente boa.

Ao chegar em casa, Ford foi direto para o quarto com o sofá-cama. Os irmãos assumiram que aquele era seu quarto normal, então Ford ficou por lá mesmo. Ele não estava realmente cansado, mas não parecia muito animado. Stan pegou novamente o sofá da sala. Ele daria uma boa olhada na cabana com calma no dia seguinte e depois resolveria qualquer coisa. Ele teve um sono sem sonhos naquela noite.

A manhã chegou mais rápido do que Stan gostaria. Embora o sofá de Ford não fosse exatamente confortável para se dormir, ainda era aconchegante e quente e Stan não queria troca-lo pelo frio do inverno. Mas entre ficar com as costas doendo e enfrentar o clima, Stan escolheu deixar o sofá e seguir com o dia. A primeira parada foi o quarto de Ford. Ele viu que o irmão já estava acordado.

“Você dormiu bem, Ford?” Stan perguntou.

“Eu não sei realmente” Ford respondeu.

“Aconteceu algo errado? Foi aquele sonho de novo?”

“Eu parei de ter aquele sonho desde o dia em que deixamos a cidade para visitar a sua família”.

SUA família. Stan não pode deixar de notar. SUA família, não NOSSA família.

“Então o que houve?” ele tentou disfarçar qualquer tristeza que sua voz pudesse demonstrar.

“Quando eu me deitei ontem, eu senti um alívio. Era como se alguma coisa estivesse me segurando sem que eu percebesse, mas de repente me deixasse. Sinto como se tivesse perdido mais uma parte de mim, mas não sei dizer se essa parte era boa ou ruim”.

“Stanford...” Stan se sentou junto ao irmão no sofá. “Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você ou pelo que você tem passado. Mas eu sei que eu estou aqui agora e vou te ajudar”.

“Porque somos irmãos” Ford disse, meio que como uma pergunta.

“E porque eu te amo, mano. Não importa o que aconteceu conosco, eu sou e sempre serei seu irmão e nada vai mudar isso”.

“O que aconteceu conosco?” Ford perguntou.

Havia momentos em que Stan desejava poder voltar no tempo e desfazer alguma burrada que ele pudesse ter feito. Esse era um desses momentos. Como explicar para Ford que os dois tinham brigado feio e agora meio que se odiavam? Stan não odiava Ford, mas quem saberia o que Ford achava de Stan antes de perder a memória? Esse era um terreno que Stan preferiria não explorar ainda. De repente alguém bateu na porta.

“Salvo pelo gongo” Stan pensou, saindo para atender.

Ao abrir a porta Stan deu de cara com um homem gordinho e totalmente peludo. Ele usava um uniforme todo azul e carregava uma bolsa. Um carteiro aparentemente. Ele não disse nada, apenas estendeu os braços para entregar uma caixa enorme para Stan. Depois de terminar o trabalho, o carteiro seguiu seu caminho.

“Quem era, Stan?” Ford perguntou.

“O carteiro aparentemente”.

“O que ele queria?”

Stan levou a caixa para a cozinha e a colocou em cima da mesa.

“Para Stanford Filbrick Pines e Stanley Elmer Pines” ele leu o destinatário. Olhando o remetente ele encontrou “De Caryn Romanoff Pines”. A caixa foi aberta e a primeira coisa que Stan viu foi uma folha de papel. Uma carta.

“_Meus queridos meninos. Ford, Stan, lamento muito pelo que vocês estão passando e lamento mais ainda por não poder fazer nada para ajudar. Sinto muito pelo que houve com o pai de vocês. Vocês sabem como o Filbrick é. Eu sempre sonhei com o dia em que nossa família estaria completa e reunida de novo, mas não imaginava que fosse acontecer daquele jeito. E vocês foram embora tão rápido que nem pudemos conversar direito. Eu tinha tanta coisa para falar. Quando vocês saíram eu decidi mandar umas coisas para vocês. Essa caixa está cheia de fotos, filmes e álbuns de desde o dia em que vocês nasceram. Está tudo aí. Sempre que fico chateada com algo eu vejo essas fotos e isso me acalma. Acho que vocês precisam delas mais do que eu agora. Espero que possamos falar de novo. Amo muito vocês dois. Sua mãe_”.

Ford começou a tirar álbuns, fotos, rolos de filme e outras coisas da caixa. Stan pegou um álbum cuja capa dizia ‘Stan e Ford, 1952’. Era o álbum do ano em que eles nasceram. Estava tudo lá. O nascimento, os primeiros anos, aniversários, o primeiro ano na escola, as travessuras, os anos de crescimento, a entrada na adolescência e... os últimos momentos dos dois juntos.

Stan viu aqueles álbuns de 12 anos atrás e chorou. Silenciosamente, mas as lágrimas ainda caíam de seus olhos. Stan não gostava de chorar. Choro era sinônimo de fraqueza e ele não era fraco. Mas na última semana ele teve todos os motivos do mundo para chorar. E todos esses motivos envolviam Ford.

“Stan, você tá chorando?” Ford perguntou preocupado.

“Não, não tô” Stan respondeu rapidamente.

“Você tá mentindo” Ford insistiu. “Você falou sobre confiança antes. Eu confio em você, mas você não pode mentir pra mim se quiser que isso continue”.

“Tudo bem” Stan disse. “É que ver todas essas fotos... essas lembranças... Isso tudo me faz pensar em como você não se lembra de nada da nossa vida. E isso me deixa chateado. Como se eu tivesse perdido meu irmão e só tivesse sobrado uma casca vazia dele”.

“É assim que você me vê?” Ford perguntou com lágrimas se formando nos olhos. “Uma casca vazia do seu antigo irmão?”

“Não, Stanford. Não foi isso que eu disse”.

Ford estava à beira de chorar. “Droga, Stanley” Stan gritou para si. Levou um tempo para que ele pudesse acalmar o irmão. Convencê-lo de que ele não o via como uma casca do que Ford costumava ser. E ainda assim, Ford não ficou completamente convencido, mas estava mais calmo. Stan queria que Ford pudesse se lembrar da vida dele, mas estava pronto para aceitar o novo Ford se isso não acontecesse. Memórias ou não, aquele diante dele ainda era o Ford. Ainda era seu irmão. E ele o amava do mesmo jeito.

Pelo resto do dia, os dois irmãos organizaram os álbuns e os filmes. Stan queria mostrar tudo para Ford. Mostrar tudo que o irmão perdeu. Bem, tudo que ele perdeu enquanto Stan estava com ele. Aparentemente, Caryn não tinha fotos de Ford do tempo em que ele foi para a universidade ou de quando ele se mudou para Gravity Falls. Os álbuns daqueles primeiros 18 anos da vida de Ford eram tudo que ele poderia mostrar ao irmão. O que, de certa forma, era uma coisa boa. Eram os anos que Stan estava lá. Os momentos da vida de Ford que ele conhecia e poderia explicar para o irmão. Quanto aos 12 anos perdidos, bem... não havia nada que Stan pudesse fazer quanto a isso.

“Escuta Ford” ele começou. “Essas coisas contem imagens da nossa vida desde que nascemos até quando tínhamos 17 anos. Talvez tenha algumas fotos suas até os 18. Eu vou te mostrar tudo e explicar tudo que você quiser saber”.

Ford ouviu tudo atentamente.

“Mas os anos depois disso... Eu não sei direito o que você tem feito nesse meio tempo, então eu não posso te ajudar”.

Ford fez uma cara de curiosidade, mas Stan continuou.

“Eu sei que te devo uma explicação, mas confie em mim quando digo que vou te contar tudo, ok?”

Ford apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Enquanto a noite caia, Stan arrumou tudo que precisava e encontrou uma embalagem de milho de pipoca jogada num canto do armário. Bem, eles meio que teriam um pouco de cinema naquela noite, não é? A pipoca seria bem vinda. E talvez, só talvez, ver todos aqueles registros da vida dos dois irmãos pudesse, só talvez, trazer de volta alguma memória antiga de Ford. Só talvez.

Com uma panela de pipoca nas mãos, Stan entrou na sala de estar e encontrou Ford olhando as capas dos álbuns e lendo as etiquetas dos filmes com grande curiosidade. Ford sempre fora uma criança curiosa, sempre querendo saber mais e mais sobre como as coisas funcionavam. Quando ele ouviu sobre as criaturas sobrenaturais, decidiu aprender o máximo que podia sobre elas. Era uma coisa boa saber que a curiosidade do irmão era algo que permaneceu após a perda de memória. Stan se perguntava se havia mais do antigo Ford escondido em algum lugar ali, apenas esperando para se revelar. Ele precisaria investigar isso.

“Ok, Seis Dedos” Stan disse chamando a atenção de Ford. “Vamos começar essa noite de recordações. Eu gostaria de mostrar nossos momentos preferidos das nossas vidas, mas acho que se começarmos do começo e seguirmos a ordem vai tornar mais fácil para entender”.

“Tudo bem” Ford respondeu energeticamente.

Esse era outro traço do antigo Ford. Quando decidia fazer alguma coisa, ele depositava todas as suas forças nisso e nada poderia tirar sua concentração. Nada, a não ser um certo gêmeo mais novo, às vezes.

Stan puxou o primeiro álbum. A primeira foto não podia deixar de ser a foto do dia em que eles nasceram. _Stanford e Stanley Pines, 15 de junho de 1952,_ dizia a legenda do álbum.

“Mamãe sempre dizia que quando você nasceu você chorou sem parar e ninguém conseguia entender o porquê” Stan explicou. “Você só parou de chorar quando eu saí, quinze minutos depois, e você segurou minha mão”.

“Quer dizer que eu sou mais velho que você?” Ford perguntou confuso.

“Só por quinze minutos” Stan disse levemente aborrecido.

“Não é isso. É que você fica falando sobre me proteger e cuidar de mim e como você faz isso desde sempre. Achei que VOCÊ fosse meu irmão mais velho”.

Isso fez Stan pensar um pouco. É verdade que Ford era o mais velho, mas Stan sempre agiu como se fosse o contrário. Quando eles começaram a ter contato com outras crianças, Ford passou a ser provocado e humilhado por causa dos dedos extras e isso enfurecia Stan. A primeira vez que alguém bateu em Ford foi o momento em que Stan decidiu que protegeria o irmão mais velho. Ele não tinha parado para pensar nisso até agora, quando Ford trouxe esse pensamento à tona. E Stan sorriu.

“Nós nunca fomos exatamente normais, Seis Dedos”.

As fotos seguintes eram basicamente Caryn ou Filbrick segurando os filhos no braço, Shermie fazendo os irmãos rirem, os gêmeos comendo (brincando com a comida, mais precisamente) e outras coisas que bebês fazem. Stan pegou um rolo de filme que dizia _Os Primeiros Passos de Stanford_. Claro que Ford sendo Ford começou a andar dois meses antes da média. Eram os típicos passos de bebê, mas Ford quase não caia.

“Eu devia ser bem inteligente pra minha idade nessa época, certo?” ele perguntou.

“Você sempre foi mais inteligente que todo o restante do mundo, Ford”.

“Você tá exagerando, Stan”.

“Não, não tô. Você vai ver nos anos seguintes”.

Álbum após álbum, os irmãos chegaram aos primeiros anos da vida escolar. Comprovando o que Stan dissera, Ford viu uma série de boletins dele. Todas as notas eram altas, menos as de Educação Física.

  
“Você nunca foi muito bom em esportes” Stan explicou. “Mas você tirava de letra qualquer outra matéria”.

Enquanto Stan explicava que as matérias preferidas de Ford eram matemática e física, uma foto em especial chamou a atenção de Ford. De acordo com a legenda ele tinha sete anos na época. Ele e Stan batiam as mãos no ar, sorridente, mas Ford tinha um olho roxo e o nariz manchado de vermelho. Stan notou Ford olhando a imagem e deu um sorriso triste.

“Sabe, crianças podem ser bem cruéis às vezes” ele disse. “Alguns garotos estavam te zoando por causa dos seus seis dedos. Eles até chegaram a te bater por causa disso. Mas eu apareci e bati neles. Devolvi em dobro cada soco que eles te deram. Foi nesse dia que demos nosso primeiro Toque de Seis”.

Os álbuns foram passando e logo eles chegaram naquele em que Stan estava mais ansioso para ver. _Verão de 1963_. O ano em que eles encontraram o Stan de Guerra. O ano em que eles decidiram que viajariam pelo mar, encontrariam tesouros, monstros, garotas e se tornariam uma equipe imbatível de aventureiros. Esse era o sonho deles.

“E por que isso não aconteceu?” Ford perguntou. “Digo, não estamos no mar e não tem um barco aqui perto, então suponho que não aconteceu, certo?”

“Vamos chegar nisso depois de alguns álbuns”.

Ford não deixou de notar o tom nada animado e o suspiro eu Stan deu quando disse a última frase.

“Tem a ver com o motivo de não nos falarmos por um tempo?” ele perguntou.

“Sim, Stanford. Tem tudo a ver”.

Mais um traço do antigo Ford. A perspicácia. Ford era perspicaz e atento a detalhes. Bem, pelo menos quando ele não estava com a cabeça enfiada num livro ou focado em outra coisa. Nessas horas ele era tão desatento quanto uma porta. Mas fora essas (não tão) raras ocasiões, Ford era perspicaz.

Ford achou mais algumas fotos dos gêmeos com os olhos roxos. Stan explicou sobre a fase em que Filbrick colocou os dois para terem aulas de boxe, sobre como Ford era um fiasco e como Stan era um campeão nato, vencendo cada torneio que em que entrava.

“Foi a primeira vez na vida que eu achei algo que era realmente bom, sabe?” ele disse.

“Você parece feliz nas fotos”. Ford comentou.

“Bem, alguns dos caras que judiavam de você também faziam boxe, então eu tinha liberdade para bater neles sempre que eu quisesse e ninguém me repreenderia por isso”. Ambos riram. “Mas sim, eu estava muito feliz. Foi uma das poucas vezes em que eu senti que o papai tinha orgulho de mim. Que ele olhava pra mim como sempre olhou pra você”.

Ford ficou um pouco incomodado com a declaração.

“Stan, o jeito que você diz isso. Você tinha inveja de mim ou coisa parecida?”

Isso foi uma surpresa. Ford nunca foi bom em ler outras pessoas. Ele era ingênuo e facilmente enganável e manipulável. Stan sempre teve medo que alguém se aproveitasse dessa incapacidade de Ford de saber quando alguém estava tentando engana-lo e tirar proveito dele. E aqui estava Ford dando uma declaração tão precisa sobre Stan.

“Eu não diria inveja, exatamente” Stan disse. “Acho que eu só queria um pouco de reconhecimento”.

“Eu não reconhecia os seus esforços então? Eu era um irmão tão ruim assim?”

“Não. Stanford. Não é isso. Eu... Acho que eu só queria agradar o papai. Ele parecia gostar de você. Acho que era só eu tendo um caso de ciúmes. Não sei direito. Talvez eu tivesse mesmo inveja, mas não sabia”.

Os álbuns da infância estavam acabando e a adolescência estava virando a página. Literalmente. Foi durante essa época que os dois começaram a se tornar fisicamente diferentes. Stan era mais musculoso, alto e tinha mais espinhas. Ford era magro e tinha o rosto limpo.

“Eu sempre fui o preferido das garotas entre nós dois” Stan disse dando uma boa risada.

“Por alguma razão eu acredito nisso” Ford se juntou ao bom humor.

Eles seguiram caminho pelas feiras de ciências do ensino médio, os bailes, a namorada de Stan, as aulas de direção com Filbrick, o dia em que Stan comprou o carro e o apelidou Stanmobile. Inevitavelmente eles chegaram álbum intitulado _Stanford e Stanley, 1978_. O último álbum deles. A foto da feira de ciências daquele ano era a última foto que Stan havia tirado.

“Foi aqui onde a nossa separação aconteceu” Stan disse.

“O que houve?” Ford perguntou.

“Seu projeto da feira de ciências chamou a atenção de uma faculdade famosa. Eles queriam ver sua máquina e, se eles gostassem te dariam uma bolsa de estudos. Mas isso significava que você ia deixar Nova Jersey e viajar para o outro lado do país”.

“E eu fui?”

“Bem... Você queria ir. Era a escola dos seus sonhos. Eu tinha certeza de que você iria entrar. Mas isso significava que você iria sozinho. Eu ia ficar em Nova Jersey sem você. E eu tava com muito, muito medo disso. Foi quando eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida”.

“O que você fez?”

“Eu andei e andei por aí, e de algum modo acabei na frente da escola. Eu entrei e vi a sua máquina. Eu fiquei com raiva. Por causa daquela máquina eu ia perder o meu irmão. Meu único amigo. Eu tava com tanta raiva. Eu bati o punho na mesa e a máquina parou de funcionar”.

“O quê?” Ford gritou.

“Eu me desesperei. Tentei arrumar. Achei que tinha consertado tudo, mas não. A máquina quebrou. Eu quebrei a sua máquina. E quando o pessoal da faculdade viu que seu projeto não funcionava, eles te recusaram. Eu estraguei tudo pra você, Stanford”. Stan começou a chorar.

“Stanley...”

“Quando o papai descobriu, ele ficou com tanta raiva de mim que me expulsou de casa. Disse que eu não seria bem vindo de volta até que recuperasse a fortuna que eu custei à família com a perda da sua bolsa. E quando eu te pedi ajuda, você virou as costas pra mim. Mas eu não te culpo. Você tava tão animado com a faculdade e eu estraguei tudo”.

“Stanley...” Ford estava a ponto de chorar também.

“Eu passei os últimos doze anos tentando ganhar esse dinheiro. Sonhando com o dia em que eu poderia voltar pra casa. Voltar pra sua vida. Mas era difícil”. Ele nem tentou segurar as lágrimas. Era inútil. “Eu sinto muito, Ford. Eu sinto muito”.

Eles choraram juntos por quase uma hora. O relógio da casa tocou. Stan ficou surpreso ao se dar conta de que já eram dez da manhã. Como se fosse uma sugestão, Ford caiu no sono. Stan não achava que conseguiria dormir, então deixou Ford lá e começou a arrumar as coisas de volta. Ele pegou o álbum das mãos de Ford. Ainda havia algumas fotos depois daquela da feira de ciências. Fotos que ele não tinha visto ainda. A curiosidade gritou para ver.

Eram poucas fotos, fotos de um Ford sozinho fazendo coisas normais. A formatura, a busca por uma outra universidade, a resposta de uma delas. Mas um detalhe chamou a atenção de Stan. Ford não sorria. Não havia um único sorriso do irmão em nenhuma daquelas fotos. Por quê? Ford não sorria mais? Ele estava chateado com a perda da escola dos sonhos? Ou ele estava sentindo falta do irmão?

Dado o ocorrido entre os dois naquele fatídico dia, Stan sabia que era a primeira opção. Mas havia aquela esperança, aquela pequena fagulha de esperança, de que fosse a segunda. Mas ele nunca saberia, certo? Ford não recuperaria as memórias. Mas pelo menos agora, o irmão tinha um norte. Ele não estaria completamente perdido quando Stan conversasse com ele. E agora Ford sabia o que tinha acontecido entre eles. Isso era algo importante.


	5. Querido Diário, Morri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan faz uma descoberta importante sobre o trabalho de Ford nos últimos sete anos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não se preocupe, ninguém morre aqui apesar do título

Stan sabia que não conseguiria dormir naquele momento, e não era devido ao fato de Ford estar ocupando o sofá que Stan usava como cama. Era o fato de que um alívio percorreu seu corpo de um jeito que o manteve energizado, como se desabafar com Ford o tivesse revigorado. Ele se pegou pensando no que poderia fazer para ajudar Ford. Ele decidiu que precisava comer. A comida na casa estava acabando, mas ainda duraria algum tempo antes que fosse necessário ir à cidade comprar mais. Stan esperava que Ford tivesse algum dinheiro.

Depois de uma refeição rápida, Stan decidiu que era hora de explorar melhor a casa. Nesses dias em que ficou na casa ele só conhecia o quarto de Ford, a sala de estar, a cozinha e o banheiro. A casa de Ford era grande demais para ser só isso. Havia um cômodo vazio no andar de baixo, próximo à sala de estar. Não estava realmente vazio, estava cheio de papéis e anotações e um grande armário na parede, mas não parecia ser realmente uma sala ou escritório. O escritório de verdade estava no andar de cima e parecia um escritório normal, se não fosse uma estátua dourada de um triângulo de gravata e chapéu em cima da mesa.

Andando um pouco mais ele chegou ao sótão da casa. Era um espaço grande e daria um bom quarto para Stan. Isso é, se Stan não tivesse encontrado um quarto de verdade logo depois. Aparentemente o verdadeiro quarto de Ford. E pensar que esse tempo todo Stan ficou dormindo no sofá enquanto havia um quarto com uma cama de verdade (muito macia, a propósito) que Ford não estava usando. Não que Ford pudesse ser culpado por isso, desde que foi Stan que assumiu que o cômodo onde o irmão havia sido encontrado era o quarto dele. Havia outros cômodos vazios, onde Ford apenas guardava papéis e outras coisas. Mas que eram como o cômodo do andar de baixo.

Uma coisa que havia passado despercebida no começo, mas que agora estava incomodando, era que a casa de Ford era uma bagunça. Pilhas e pilhas de papéis amontoados por aí, livros jogados ao acaso, móveis derrubados, uma camada de poeira em alguns cômodos. Se Stan ia ficar ali (e ele realmente ia) a casa precisava de uma limpeza. Ele abriu uma porta do que supôs ser um armário de limpeza e acabou soterrado por vassouras, rodos, e outros materiais assim.

“MAS QUE DROGA” ele gritou. “Por que o Ford tem que ser tão desorganizado?”

“Sinto muito, Stan” ele ouviu Ford responder.

Claro que Ford acordaria com o barulho. E Stan se sentiu mal por tê-lo acordado.

“Eu não quis dizer isso, Ford” Stan disse. “É só que... você tem uma tendência a acumular coisas em qualquer lugar e... Bem... Você acaba meio que fazendo uma bagunça enorme. Eu não queira te acordar”.

“Tá tudo bem, Stan” Ford respondeu. “Eu pude ver que a casa está bem bagunçada, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu vou arrumar tudo. Eu prometo”.

Stan se ofereceu para ajudar a organizar a casa. Ford não queria aceitar, porque Stan já tinha feito muito por ele, mas o gêmeo mais novo não ouviu uma palavra. Levou duas horas, mas eles conseguiram recolher todos os livros e papéis espalhados pela casa e guardar em caixas. Depois de uma pausa para comer, foi mais uma hora e meia pra limpar toda a poeira e manchas da casa (Stan jurou que havia manchas de sangue lá), e mais duas horas para decidir o que fazer com os livros e papéis. Livros de ciências e derivados foram colocados na estante do quarto de Ford, livros de ficção foram para o quarto que agora era de Stan (insistência de Ford). Papéis, documentos antigos não importantes e os álbuns e filmes de Caryn foram deixados nas caixas e guardados em um dos cômodos vazios. As decorações estranhas como estátuas triangulares e réplicas de esqueletos foram jogadas num armário fora de vista.

No fim, o lugar não emitia mais aquela aura assustadora e arrepiante de cenário de filme de terror. Olhando agora, Ford tinha arrumado um bom lugar para morar. Espaçoso, confortável, aconchegante, com uma bela visão da floresta e distante o suficiente da cidade para não ser incomodado por vizinhos chatos, mas ao mesmo tempo próximo o suficiente para ir lá se precisasse de alguma coisa. Era um lugar perfeito.

Terminado o trabalho, os dois irmãos estavam cansados demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de dormir. Dormir numa cama macia era algo que Stan achou que nunca mais faria na vida. Ele caiu no sono instantaneamente ao colocar a cabeça no travesseiro e teve um merecido sono sem sonhos. Na manhã seguinte, ele parecia mais descansado do que nunca desde que fora expulso de casa.

“Parece que você está de bom humor hoje, Stan” Ford disse.

“Eu realmente estou” Stan respondeu. “Faz tanto tempo desde que dormi numa cama assim. Eu poderia ficar lá o dia todo se não tivesse coisas para fazer”.

“E o que você tem pra fazer?”

“Resolver seu problema de memória”.

Ford ficou quieto por um momento, surpreso pela declaração de Stan. Ele disse ‘resolver o problema’, não ‘tentar entender’, o que significava que Stan tinha certeza de que, o que quer que fosse, ele poderia dar um jeito.

“Olha, Stan” Ford começou.

“Não diga nada, Stanford” Stan interrompeu. “Eu sei o que você está pensando. Você está pensando que seu problema é complicado demais pra ser resolvido. Eu sei que não vai ser simples, mas estou disposto a tentar. Eu quero te ajudar a recuperar suas memórias, mas sei que há uma chance disso nunca acontecer. Ainda assim, eu vou estar ao seu lado te dando apoio. Você merece isso”.

“Eu não acho que mereço que você seja tão bom assim pra mim depois do que eu fiz pra você”.

Foi a vez de Stan se calar de surpresa.

“Você cuidou de mim a vida toda” Ford falou. “Mas quando você precisou de ajuda eu virei as costas. Você disse que eu estava chateado, mas quem deixa o irmão ser expulso de casa por estar chateado? Eu não acho que sou um bom irmão, Stan”.

“Stanford...”

“Quem sabe quantas vezes eu devo ter te magoado esses anos todos? Se eu fosse um bom irmão teria te chamado pra cá bem antes, certo? Por que eu não fiz isso?”

Os dois irmãos ficaram se encarando tristemente por algum tempo.

“Independente de qualquer coisa, Ford, você é meu irmão” Stan disse suavemente. “Independente de qualquer coisa, você é meu melhor amigo. Eu vou te ajudar porque eu quero te ajudar”.

Ford deixou um leve sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. Stan estava certo. Eles eram irmãos. Memórias ou não, isso não era algo que poderia ser desfeito.

“Obrigado, Stanley” ele disse.

“Toque de Seis?”

Ford olhou curioso enquanto Stan levantava a mão. Lentamente, ele levantou a própria mão para bater na de Stan.

“Desse jeito?” ele perguntou depois de bater a mão.

“Agora fala” Stan disse.

“Toque de Seis”.

Ambos soltaram uma risada leve e lenta. Stan tinha certeza que Ford conseguiria fazer um Toque de Seis como antes depois de mais algumas tentativas. Se Ford não recuperasse a memória, Stan aceitaria isso, e trabalharia para garantir o conforto do irmão do jeito que pudesse. Antes que ele pudesse dizer isso, Ford falou primeiro.

“Então, como você planeja me ajudar a recuperar minhas memórias?”

“Bem, eu esperava que ver todos aqueles álbuns e filmes ajudasse a despertar alguma coisa em você, mas parece que não funcionou, não é?”

“Não. Ainda não me lembro de nada, só tenho um contexto maior para saber do que você estiver falando agora”.

“Bem, o Plano B é dar uma olhada nas coisas que você tem aqui e ver se há alguma pista do que aconteceu com você. Se descobrirmos o que aconteceu, podemos trabalhar pra desfazer, eu acho”.

“Isso faz sentido. Tudo bem, vamos começar”.

Se Stan soubesse que iria vasculhar as coisas de Ford de novo, ele não teria guardado tudo imediatamente após a limpeza da casa. Ter todo o trabalho de arrumar uma bagunça enorme, apenas para desarrumar tudo de novo momentos depois parecia ser trabalho perdido. Mas isso era para o Ford, então valeria a pena. Cada irmão pegou uma caixa para começar. Stan disse que eles estavam procurando qualquer coisa que parecesse uma pista. Um livro que não fosse sobre ciências, fotos de depois da mudança de Ford, cartas de algum tipo, coisas assim.

Ford pegou uma segunda caixa para olhar quando acabou a primeira. Assim que ele abriu viu um estranho livro grosso. Tinha a capa vermelha escura com uma mão dourada de seis dedos e o número 1.

“Stan, olha isso” Ford disse mostrando o livro para o irmão.

“O que é, Ford?” Stan perguntou.

“Mais um livro, mas parece diferente dos outros”.

Ford passou o livro para Stan, que deu uma breve examinada nas páginas.

  
“Não tem nome como os outros” Ford falou enquanto Stan via as páginas rapidamente. “Sem identificação na capa. Mas essa mão de seis dedos é minha, certo?”

Stan voltou para a primeira página do livro. Dizia ‘_Propriedade de Stanford Pines_’. Era do Ford, sem sombra de dúvidas. Stan virou a página e começou a ler.

_ 3 de março de 1975 _

_ _

_ Saudações. Meu nome É Stanford Filbrick Pines. Sou um pesquisador do paranormal recém-saído da universidade, atualmente residindo na pequena cidade de Gravity Falls, Oregon. Segundo meus estudos, Gravity Falls é uma mina de ouro de estranhezas e anomalias paranormais, mas nada do que imaginei sequer chega perto do que encontrei aqui. Há tantas criaturas estranhas e mágicas, que nem sei por onde começar a estudar. Resolvi começar a escrever esse diário para registrar minhas descobertas. Meu objetivo é catalogar todas as espécies estranhas de Gravity Falls, além de todos os tipos de artefatos sobrenaturais antigos que eu encontrar. _

“Bingo” Stan disse animadamente.

“O que foi, Stan?” Ford perguntou.

“Isso é um diário, Ford. SEU diário. Você começou a escrever quando chegou aqui há sete anos. O que quer que tenha acontecido com você, você deve ter escrito aqui antes de esquecer”.

Stan rapidamente avançou as páginas para chegar ao final do livro antes que Ford o parasse.

“Stan, você disse que esse livro é de sete anos atrás, certo?”

“Sim, Ford. Por quê?”

“É só que... Bem, eu não acho que esse livro dê conta de tudo que eu escrevi nesses últimos sete anos”.

Fazia sentido. Sabendo como Ford era, um único livro não seria o bastante para escrever sete anos de anotações. Confirmando o pensamento, Stan olhou a última página do diário, onde estava escrito _Continua no Diário #2_.

A expressão que substituiu o sorriso animado de Stan era puro desapontamento. Obvio que não seria tão fácil reaver as memórias de Ford.

“Tem um segundo livro desses” ele disse desanimado. “Tudo bem, só temos que olhar as outras caixas até achar o #2”.

Eles fizeram isso. Caixa após caixa, eles passaram as próximas horas procurando o diário #2 em meio à bagunça que ia se formando. Eventualmente, eles chegaram à última caixa, mas não acharam o outro livro. Eles conferiram tudo uma segunda vez pra ter certeza de que não tinham deixado de nota-lo. Mas o livro não estava lá.

“Talvez tenhamos colocado o diário em outro lugar e não notamos” Ford disse. “Deve estar em um dos nossos quartos ou no armário. Vamos encontra-lo”.

Se Ford estava tentando se animar ou animar Stan, era impossível dizer. A única certeza era de que Stan não parecia convencido. Os dois irmãos conferiram seus quartos e o armário, mas o diário não estava lá.

“Podemos olhar as outras caixas” Ford disse. “Não jogamos nada fora, certo? Talvez se...”

“Não, Stanford” Stan interrompeu. “Pode parar com isso. O diário não está aqui”.

“Mas então onde está?”

Stan começou a andar sem rumo pela casa, diário #1 junto ao peito. Aquele diário, que era a única pista do que tinha acontecido com Ford, agora não passava de um livro comum. Mas ainda assim, Stan não conseguia larga-lo. Aquilo era a última lembrança que restava do antigo Ford.

Stan acabou do lado de fora da cabana. O frio do inverno e do final do dia não parecia incomoda-lo, pois sua mente estava perdida demais para se dar conta do frio. Uma lágrima ameaçava cair de seu olho direito, mas congelou rapidamente. O frio próximo ao olho chamou a atenção de Stan para a realidade e ele entrou na cabana de novo, nunca largando o livro. Distraído, Stan tropeçou numa falha no piso e caiu pra frente. O diário caiu de sua mão, indo parar debaixo de um armário.

“Maldição” ele murmurou.

“Você tá bem, Stan?” Ford entrou no cômodo.

“Eu tô, mas seu diário caiu debaixo do armário”.

Ford se abaixou para olhar debaixo do armário.

“Ahn, Stanley” ele chamou. “Você tem que ver isso”.

Stan se abaixou para ver. Debaixo do armário ele podia ver uma abertura na parede. Uma porta aberta. Havia um outro cômodo na casa.

“Me ajuda a mover esse armário, Stanford” ele disse.

Juntos, os dois irmãos tiraram o armário do caminho e deram de cara com uma escada para um andar mais abaixo. Uma escada para algum tipo de porão? O diário #2 estava lá? Stan desceu as escadas imediatamente com Ford logo atrás depois que o cientista pegou o diário do chão. O corredor era muito escuro, mas ainda era possível ver quando a visão se acostumava. No final da escada havia um elevador que dava para dois andares abaixo.

“Essa casa é muito estranha, Stan” Ford disse. “Eu tô ficando com medo aqui”

O primeiro piso abaixo do chão era uma espécie de quarto de estudos ou algo assim. Havia alguns equipamentos e novas pilhas de livros e anotações. O diário de Ford mencionava estranheza e magia, mas isso não parecia algo assim. Enquanto Ford olhava maravilhado para tudo, Stan procurava o diário #2, sem sucesso.

“Vamos checar o outro andar” Stan disse. “Podemos voltar aqui depois e olhar melhor”.

Ford concordou silenciosamente e seguiu o irmão até o elevador. Eles desceram para o andar mais baixo da casa. O porão. Ao menos devia ser um porão, parecia mais um laboratório. Era cheio de máquinas e monitores. Uma porta numa parede mais afastada dava para uma área larga com uma grande construção triangular na parede. Stan ia dizer algo para Ford, mas quando se virou para falar com ele, viu que o irmão estava tremendo, e não era de frio.

“Eu não gosto desse lugar” Ford disse, passando os baços em volta de si e se encolhendo no chão.

“Calma, Ford” Stan disse. “Eu sei que esse lugar parece assustador, mas seu diário pode estar aqui. Vamos dar uma olhada e depois voltar para o térreo, certo?”

Ford acenou com a cabeça. Mas não parecia inteiramente convencido. Quando parou próximo à grande estrutura triangular na parede, Ford recuou.

“Você ouviu isso, Stan?” ele perguntou tremendo de medo.

“O quê?” Stan disse.

“Essa coisa na parede. Eu ouvi alguma coisa lá”.

“Eu não tô escutando nada” Stan disse quando se aproximou da estrutura.

“Eu quero voltar! Eu não quero ficar aqui!”

Stan estava pronto para gritar com Ford e fazê-lo se calar, mas ao ver o estado aterrorizado do irmão, ele parou. Ele se lembrou de uma vez quando Ford quase se afogou quando estava aprendendo a nadar e o garoto ficou com muito medo de chegar perto de uma piscina de novo. Ele sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com Ford naquele porão e, apesar da falta de memórias, o trauma do medo estava estampado em seu rosto.

Stan levou Ford até o quarto. O diário #2 não estava na casa, mas os dois andares recém-descobertos poderiam fornecer alguma pista da localização deles. Ou era o que Stan esperava. Algo em Stan lhe dizia que esses diários seriam a chave para descobrir o que aconteceu com Ford, então ele precisava encontrar o segundo livro o mais rápido possível. Seu estômago começou a roncar. Ele tinha pulado o almoço e era quase hora do jantar. A comida estava acabando, mas parecia que ainda duraria quatro ou cinco dias antes que precisassem reabastecer. Ele preparou uma refeição simples para dois, afinal Ford devia estar com fome também. Ele levou a comida numa bandeja para o quarto de Ford e encontrou o irmão sentado no sofá-cama.

“Me desculpa, Stan” Ford disse assim que viu o irmão entrar no quarto. “Você está tentando me ajudar e eu entrei em pânico lá embaixo. Sinto muito”.

“Me desculpa também, Stanford” Stan respondeu. “Eu estava tão concentrado em procurar seu diário que não notei que você não estava bem. Eu devia cuidar de você, e eu quase gritei com você”.

“Você acha que eu vou voltar ao normal um dia?”

Stan olhou surpreso para Ford por um momento antes de responder.

“Eu acho que sim, Ford. Esses diários devem ter alguma pista do que aconteceu. Se acharmos... QUANDO acharmos o #2 vamos ter uma ideia do que fazer. Vamos dar uma olhada melhor no #1 também”.

“Mas o que eu vou fazer se minha memória nunca voltar?”

“Eu não vou negar que essa não é uma possibilidade, mas...” Stan colocou a mão no ombro do irmão, puxando-o para um abraço. “O que quer que aconteça, Stanford, eu vou estar ao seu lado. Seremos nós dois contra o mundo se for preciso”.

“Obrigado, Stanley” Ford disse sorrindo. “Toque de Seis?”

“Toque de Seis” Stan disse devolvendo o gesto. “Embora seja eu quem normalmente começa isso”.

“Vou me lembrar disso na próxima”.

Eles comeram em silêncio, com sorrisos leves nos rostos, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Stan pensou que era pra ser assim desde o começo. Os dois juntos, compartilhando momentos, sem que os doze anos de afastamento tivessem acontecido. Mas ele não iria se lamentar por isso. Ele recebeu uma nova chance na vida de Ford, não da maneira ideal, e a aproveitaria pelo bem do irmão.

Depois de comer, Stan abriu o diário #1 para que ele e Ford lessem. O conteúdo parecia algo saído de um conto de fadas. O diário falava sobre a descoberta de unicórnios numa clareira mágica, uma criatura que roubava rostos, poções mágicas com efeitos colaterais estranhos, algumas das invenções de Ford e outras coisas. Os olhos de Stan caíram sobre uma página.

_ Experimento 78, Tapete de Elétrons. _

_ Uma das minhas mais recentes invenções. Um tapete que pode fazer duas pessoas trocarem de corpos uma com a outra. É como quando eu trocava de lugar com meu irmão gêmeo. <strike>Me pergunto onde ele está agora</strike>. Basta que alguém esfregue os pés descalços no tapete e toque diretamente na pele de outra pessoa para que a troca aconteça. O processo funciona para destrocar também. Afinal seria inconveniente trocar de corpo com alguém se não fosse possível desfazer depois. Percebi mais tarde que o tapete também pode trocar outros seres vivos quando vi que um gato e um rato se esfregaram no tapete acidentalmente. _

Uma lágrima ameaçou cair dos olhos de Stan ao ler a página. Ali estava uma prova de que Ford não havia esquecido Stan completamente e, que bem lá no fundo, ainda pensava no irmão. Ele não deixou Ford vê-la.

“Temos que tirar esse tapete daqui” Stan disse. “Não queremos trocar nossos corpos acidentalmente”.

“Tudo bem” Ford respondeu bocejando.

“Parece que você está com sono. Vá dormir, Ford. Foi um dia cheio hoje”.

Stan saiu do quarto para que Ford dormisse. Stan não estava cansado então decidiu fazer algo mais produtivo: vasculhar o quarto secreto e o porão. Depois de descer as escadas e o elevador ele entrou no quarto. Havia alguns móveis cobertos por lençóis velhos e manchados de vermelho (sangue?) e várias pastas de arquivos. Uma chamou a atenção de Stan. Tinha o desenho de uma cabeça gigante.

_ 14 de dezembro de 1981 _

_ Tenho que escrever aqui enquanto meu diário está secando. Voltei ao lago de Gravity Falls para testar minha teoria com aquela ilha que sempre está em um lugar diferente e pude comprovar que a ilha é a cabeça de uma criatura gigante, provavelmente a dona daquele dente. A Fera da Cabeça de Ilha parece falar tudo de trás pra frente. Tenho que voltar lá com um gravador para checar. A criatura destruiu meu bote, mas pude sair de lá inteiro. O diário #3 está encharcado, mas ele foi feito para ser mais resistente que os outros dois. _

‘_O diário #3 está encharcado, mas ele foi feito para ser mais resistente que os outros dois_’. Isso era algo importante. Além do diário #2 havia um diário #3 por aí. Ford tinha escrito um terceiro diário. Poderia haver um diário #4 também? Não. Se o #3 estava sendo usado a pouco mais de dois meses atrás isso significava que Ford tinha parado no terceiro livro antes de esconder os outros. Mas por que ele escondeu o #2 e o #3, mas deixou o #1? E onde estavam os outros diários? Era informação demais para assimilar de uma vez. Ele voltou para o andar e para seu novo quarto. Ele precisava dormir um pouco para colocar a cabeça no lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título é em referêcia a um dos meus programas preferios quando criança, A Hora do Arrepio (ou The Nightmare Room, no original). Alguém aí conhece? 
> 
> A título de curiosidade, no desenho original Ford escondeu os diários apenas depois de mandar o cartão postal para Stan. Eu queria deixar miha história o mais proximo possível do canon, mas esse detalhe teve que mudar.


	6. Uma Cidade Estranha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma visita rápida à cidade para comprar comida acaba dando resultados inesperados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atualizei os capítulos anteriores corrigindo erros de ortografia e digitação. Recomendo lê-los de novo.

Finalmente aconteceu. A comida acabou. Durou menos do que Stan esperava, na verdade. Stan começou a procurar os diários perdidos de Ford e a busca o deixou com mais fome do que ele esperava. O problema agora era: eles precisavam reabastecer a dispensa, mas não tinham dinheiro. A carteira de Ford tinha alguma coisa, mas não era muito. Ele teve sorte de achar algumas notas perdidas no quarto secreto acima do porão. Stan queria ajudar Ford, mas estava pensando seriamente se poderia fazer isso sozinho. Talvez ele devesse voltar para Nova Jersey e tentar falar com os pais de novo.

“O que você está pensando, Stanley?” Ford perguntou, tomando uma xícara de café.

“Estamos sem comida e não temos muito dinheiro” Stan respondeu. “Eu estava pensando que talvez... Talvez pudéssemos voltar para Nova Jersey. Tenho certeza que nossos pais te receberiam em casa”.

“Da última vez você e o papai brigaram feio. Ele disse que não queria você lá de novo”.

“Eu não ficaria por lá mesmo”.

Ford largou a xícara que segurava. Stan viu a expressão de choque no rosto do irmão, como se Stan tivesse dito algo terrível.

“Como assim você não ficaria lá?” Ford perguntou, já antecipando a resposta.

“Como você disse, o papai não me quer lá” Stan disse. “Mas ele receberia você”.

“Você quer me deixar sozinho lá?”

“Você vai estar seguro lá”.

“Mas e você?”

“Eu me virei sozinho esse tempo todo”.

“Mas o que eu vou fazer sem você Stan?”

“Você vai ficar bem. Você vai estar com a sua família”.

“VOCÊ é minha família. Eu não conheço o papai e a mamãe, Stan. Não posso ficar sozinho com eles”.

Stan ficou surpreso. Ford não tinha motivos para ter medo dos pais. Eles nunca o machucariam. Ele era o filho perfeito e tudo mais.

“Eu preciso de você, Stan”.

Ford estava à beira de lágrimas. Stan não imaginava que sua presença faria tanta diferença na vida de Ford. Eles estiveram separados por tanto tempo, que Stan estava perdendo as esperanças de que os dois se reconciliassem. Embora a reconciliação entre eles tiveram não fosse a mesma coisa, Stan agora estava lá para Ford. Ele não podia imaginar que Ford sentiria tanta falta dele agora se eles se separassem de novo.

“Mamãe e papai vão cuidar bem de você, Ford” Stan repetiu. “Você vai estar melhor com eles”.

“Mas você não vai estar lá comigo” Ford respondeu. “Eu não posso confiar neles assim, Stan. Eu já disse. Eu não os conheço”.

Confiança. Era difícil para Ford confiar em alguém quando os gêmeos eram crianças. Não era de se espantar que ele estivesse com medo de confiar nos pais, agora que eram estranhos para ele. Foi uma surpresa ele ter confiado em Stan. Pensando bem, Ford estava desesperado naquela época, sem saber quem era. Ele teria acreditado em qualquer um que aparecesse primeiro. Foi sorte que Stan foi o primeiro. Ele não queria nem imaginar se alguém mal intencionado tivesse chegado a Ford antes dele.

“Eu quero ficar com você, Stan” Ford disse. “Eu preciso de você”.

“Eu quero cuidar de você, Ford” Stan respondeu. “Mas não temos dinheiro aqui”.

“Vamos dar um jeito então”.

“Você está decidido, não é?” Stan deu um suspiro em derrota, que Ford respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

Parte de Stan estava preocupada em como ele cuidaria do irmão sozinho, mas aquela outra parte estava feliz de que Ford o queria por perto.

“Tudo bem” ele se rendeu. “Vamos ficar aqui. Vamos dar um jeito juntos. Só nós dois”.

E ele abraçou Ford. Um abraço caloroso e bem-vindo naquele clima frio do inverno. Um abraço que passava confiança. Ford confiava em Stan. Stan não queria parar aquele abraço, ainda precisando compensar todo o tempo afastado, mas sabia que precisava largar o irmão e ir à cidade. Ford queria ir junto. Ele não seria capaz de dar direções, mas queria aprender sobre o lugar onde morava. A bordo do carro de Stan, a viagem durou cerca de 25 minutos. Se não fosse a neve e as más condições do carro, a viagem não teria passado de 10 ou 15 minutos. Se fosse possível, Stan tentaria ver um mecânico.

Gravity Falls era realmente uma cidade pequena. Poucas ruas e tudo mais, mas era aconchegante. A maioria das lojas ficava na rua principal, com uma ou outra numa localização mais isolada. Parecia uma daquelas cidades tranquilas onde nada acontecia. Ou não. Um som alto de um carro freando bruscamente chamou a atenção de Stan. Um potencial acidente de trânsito, mas que ele não seria o responsável? Tem uma primeira vez pra tudo. Os gêmeos desceram do carro para ver o que houve.

Um homem estava parado diante de um carro. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que Ford, mas seu corpo ligeiramente curvado dava a impressão de que ele era ainda mais baixo. Seu cabelo completamente despenteado era marrom claro, mas estava começando a perder a cor. As roupas que ele usava estavam meio rasgadas e ele parecia pior que Stan. O homem parecia assustado, mas não dava sinais de entender o que havia acontecido. O motorista do carro estava furioso e uma multidão se reunia e torno da cena. Stan pegou alguns comentários da multidão.

“Já é a segunda vez esse mês” alguém disse, “Esse cara é um perigo para si próprio” outra pessoa falou, “Ele não deve bater bem da cabeça”. Parecia ser uma ocorrência normal, mas ninguém tinha se ferido e a multidão foi se dispersando aos poucos. Stan foi até o homem ver se ele estava bem.

“Com licença, senhor, você está bem?” ele perguntou.

“Eu tô bem” o homem disse, sem olhar para Stan. “Eu só...”

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ao olhar na direção de Stan ele se assustou e empurrou Stan.

“Fique longe de mim!” ele disse. “Me deixe em paz! Me deixe em paz!”

Ele acabou esbarrando em Ford e se desesperou ao ver o homem.

“Não! Não! Não! Está desvisto! Está desvisto!” Ele correu para algum lugar e os gêmeos ficaram sem entender o que houve.

Ford ficou visivelmente incomodado com a situação, o que não passou despercebido por Stan.

“Algo errado, Ford?” ele perguntou.

“Aquele homem parecia com medo de mim” Ford respondeu.

“Eu acho que não. Ele se assustou comigo também”.

“Porque você tem a minha cara”.

“Ele só não deve estar bem da cabeça agora”.

“Isso ainda não parece certo pra mim”.

Se Ford achava que aquele homem tinha algum problema com ele, Stan resolveria isso caso encontrassem com ele de novo. Stan perguntou se Ford sentia que conhecia aquele homem, mas Ford disse que não, que só estava incomodado que o homem tivesse medo dele. Deixando o assunto de lado, por hora eles tinham que ir até a loja de conveniência mais próxima comprar comida.

Logo os gêmeos chegaram a uma loja de conveniências chamada Dusk 2 Dawn. A loja era administrada por um casal de idosos, que pareciam simpáticos. Ford ficou encarregado de comprar as coisas que Stan escreveu numa lista enquanto Stan tentava roubar outras sem ser visto, o que foi uma surpresa para Stan dado o quão fácil era roubar coisas naquela loja.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, Ford tinha pego tudo o que eles podiam comprar e se dirigiu para o caixa onde esperava encontrar Stan, mas ele não estava lá ainda. “Ele deve estar tentado pegar outras coisas” ele pensou. A fila era pequena, então Ford não precisou esperar muito. A senhora no balcão passou as compras rapidamente.

“Isso é tudo, forasteiro?” ela perguntou. “São 15 dólares”.

“Ei, ele não é um forasteiro” uma mulher disse de algum lugar. “Ele é o misterioso cientista que mora na floresta”.

De repente, a atenção de todas as pessoas na loja se voltou para Ford. Todos os presentes ficaram admirados que o famoso cientista misterioso, fonte de diversas suposições, teorias e boatos, estava bem ali perto deles.

“Eu ouvi histórias muito estranhas sobre aquela cabana” disse um homem.

“É. Luzes misteriosas e experiências sinistras” disse outro.

Ford sentiu um grande desconforto com a situação. Ele queria sair dali imediatamente e correr de volta para casa, mas não sabia o porquê.

Ainda tentando pegar coisas da loja sem chamar atenção, Stan não percebeu o interesse da população local em Ford. Demorou um pouco até que ele se desse conta de que uma multidão de curiosos tinha cercado seu irmão. Nesse momento, os instintos protetores de Stan tomaram conta de seu ser e ele foi até o Ford, pronto para defendê-lo.

“O que está acontecendo aqui?” ele perguntou para a multidão.

“Ah, meu Deus, ele fez um clone!” alguém gritou.

“Clone?” Stan perguntou confuso, puxando Ford para perto de si. “Do que vocês estão falando?”

“Esse homem é o cientista misterioso que mora na floresta. Ele não aparece muito por aqui”.

Stan estava começando a entender o que estava acontecendo. Ford começou as pesquisas sobre as coisas estranhas e a cidade ficou curiosa sobre o trabalho dele. Desde que Ford não aparecia muito na cidade, a população o tratou como uma espécie de celebridade secreta.

“Bem...” Stan começou a explicar, acalmando Ford. “Eu sou Stanley Pines, e esse cara é meu irmão gêmeo, Stanford. Eu cheguei aqui recentemente”.

A multidão exclamou surpresa. Por um lado, eles estavam decepcionados que Stan não fosse uma experiência de clonagem, mas gêmeos eram misteriosos por si próprios.

“Meu irmão gosta de um pouco de privacidade quando trabalha, então ele se mantem recluso”.

“Mas tem coisas estranhas acontecendo naquela cabana” alguém disse.

“O que você estuda lá?” alguém perguntou para Ford.

“Eu pagaria qualquer preço pra saber o que você apronta por lá” o dono da loja disse.

“Oh, eu também. Vocês fazem excursões?” a mulher perguntou que reconheceu Ford primeiro perguntou.

Stan não via jeito de se livrar da multidão. Ele sabia que Ford não estava bem com a coisa toda e queria tirar o irmão de lá. Mas a menção a dinheiro provocou um estalo em Stan. Ele segurou o braço de Ford e puxou o irmão para um canto, dizendo à multidão que precisava de um minuto a sós com ele.

“O que foi, Stan?” Ford perguntou.

“Olha, Ford” Stan começou numa voz de desculpa. “Eu tenho uma ideia. E eu sei que vai parecer que minha ideia é ruim... Droga, eu sei que vai ser uma ideia ruim, mas eu quero tentar do mesmo jeito”.

“O que você pensou?”

“Essas pessoas veem você e seu trabalho com admiração e estão dispostas a pagar pra dar uma olhada no que você faz. Talvez nós pudéssemos cobrar por uma excursão pela cabana”.

“O quê?” Ford disse espantado, mas numa voz baixa. “Tá falando sério?”

“Estou. De todo jeito, precisamos do dinheiro. Só uma vez, Ford”.

“Tudo bem” Ford disse contrariado. “Só uma vez”.

“Obrigado, mano” ele disse abraçando Ford. Depois Stan se virou para a multidão e disse em seu tom de vendedor “Sim, nós fazemos excursões. 10... Não, não, não. 15 pratas por pessoas”.

As pupilas de Stan se arregalaram mais que o normal para uma pessoa quando a multidão levantou as notas em animação. Em pouco tempo, ele e Ford conduziram um grupo de 12 pessoas, todo o caminho até a cabana. No caminho, Ford puxou Stan para conversar a sós como na loja.

“Você tem certeza disso, Stan?” ele perguntou.

“Qual o problema, Ford?”

“Você está planejando mostrar meu trabalho pra pessoas desconhecidas. Nós não sabemos nada sobre como metade das coisas lá em casa funcionam. E se acontecer algum acidente?”

Ford tinha um ponto. Um bom ponto, na verdade. Stan apenas afastou esses pensamentos e garantiu que tudo ficaria bem.

Ao chegar à cabana, a multidão notou que o lugar estava completamente limpo, o que era um pouco desapontador.

“Não se deixem enganar pela aparência do lugar” Stan falou. “Até poucos dias atrás parecia que um furacão tinha passado por aqui. Essa cabana era muito mais arrepiante antes de eu chegar”.

A multidão foi levada até uma área vazia, próxima ao armário onde os gêmeos guardaram toda a decoração esquisita. Stan pensou em mostrar algumas coisas que pareciam inofensivas e deixar a população contente. No fim, ele teria ganhado 180 dólares sem se preocupar que seu golpe desse errado.

“Bem, meu irmão trabalhou com muita coisa estranha aqui, mas ele não está em condições de fazer uma turnê sozinho, então eu vou cuidar de tudo” Stan disse para a multidão.

Ele tirou uma caixa aleatória do armário, da qual ele pegou um objeto qualquer e o pôs em cima de uma mesa.

“Vejam, essa é a caixa da ciência... nerd” Ele tentou manter um sorriso alegre no rosto, mas Ford podia dizer que Stan não estava confortável com a situação.

Uma mulher se aproximou da tal caixa da ciência para ver melhor, mas o objeto emitiu uma pequena descarga elétrica que atingiu seu olho, de modo que ele não abria.

“Aahh! Meu olho” ela gritou.

“Ahn, fique tranquila” Stan disse tentando manter a postura, mas vacilando um pouco. “Garanto que isso não é pra sempre”.

“Eu paguei quinze dólares por isso!” ela gritou zangada.

De repente, toda a multidão ficou furiosa. Eles acusaram Ford de ser uma farsa e Stan de ser seu cúmplice, e estavam prontos para exigir o dinheiro de volta ou atacar os dois irmãos. “Por que o Ford tinha que estar certo?” Stan pensou, preocupado que a multidão avançasse sob o irmão e o atacasse. Stan se viu recuando sem perceber, até bater de costas para a porta do armário, onde viu de relance o esqueleto que foi jogado lá. Uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça.

“Sabe, você tiveram mais sorte que o último grupo” ele agarrou um par de óculos e uma camisa e os colocou no esqueleto. “Eles nem saíram daqui vivos” ele disse uma voz macabra.

Surpreendentemente, a multidão começou a rir da piada. Stan se sentiu aliviado com a súbita mudança no humor daquelas pessoas e deixou a sua mente criativa trabalhar. Ele inventou histórias para cada coisa que tirava da caixa. Contou sobre um monstro metade lebre, metade antílope que comia carne humana e fugiu para a floresta, e até tentou vender algumas coisas de Ford como lembranças, mas Ford não deixou isso acontecer. “Não queremos causar acidentes com essas coisas. Já basta o olho daquela mulher”. No fim a multidão saiu satisfeita, aguardando a próxima excursão.

“Caramba, Ford” ele disse quando todos saíram. “180 dólares. 180! Fizemos 180 dólares de uma vez em menos de uma hora”.

“O que vamos fazer agora, Stan?” Ford perguntou guardando as comprar no armário e na geladeira. “Suponho que você não precisa mais me deixar em Nova Jersey, certo?”

“Certo. Eu não vou deixar o seu lado, Ford. Vamos ficar aqui. Definitivamente”.

Depois de guardar as compras, Ford guardou as coisas de seu antigo trabalho de volta na caixa e a pôs de volta no armário, antes de deixar Stan para tomar um banho. Sozinho na sala de estar, Stan se sentou no sofá e se pegou pensando.

“180 dólares em uma hora. Se eu fizesse isso por algumas horas, cinco dias por semana...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou fazendo o máximo possível manter as coisas alinhadas com o canon do desenho. De acordo com o diário, Fiddleford começou a Sociedade do Olho Cego em meados de janeiro e Ford caiu no portal algum tempo depois (ou seja, fevereiro). Em algum momento antes de março, Fiddleford começou a apresentar os problemas mentais que acabaram com sua mente e é nesse contexto que FIdds aparecesse nessa cena, depois de já se mostrar instável no primeiro capítulo.


	7. A Cabana na Floresta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foram 180 dólares ganhos de uma vez e quando uma coisa dá certo pra você, você tenta de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É a abertura da Cabana do Mistério e eu acho que fui rápido demais com isso

15 dólares por pessoa, 10 pessoas por vez, 3 vezes ao dia, 5 dias por semana... Stan se pegou pensando cada vez mais no dinheiro ganho três dias atrás. Pensando em como foi fácil ganhar 180 dólares sem se meter em problemas com a lei, parceiros vingativos antigos, parceiros vingativos atuais, golpistas e outros. Ele só levou um grupo aleatório de pessoas para a casa de Ford e inventou histórias sobre coisas nerds esquisitas por uma hora, e as pessoas gostaram tanto que quando Stan voltou à cidade para fazer comprar as pessoas o cumprimentaram e falaram sobre uma nova excursão. Caramba, se Stan fizesse esse show uma segunda vez, de um jeito mais organizado e tudo, ele poderia ficar rico.

“O que você tá fazendo, Stan?” Ford apareceu atrás dele de repente perguntando.

“Caramba, Ford! Você me assustou” Stan o repreendeu com raiva, se recuperando do susto.

“Desculpa, não era minha intenção”.

Ford recuou alguns passos para trás. Esse era um comportamento que o homem desenvolveu a partir das raras vezes em que Filbrick o repreendia quando criança. Stan não era o único a ter medo do pai. Ver Ford recuando assim foi horrível para Stan. Era um sinal de que Ford tinha ficado com medo dele?

“Olha, Ford. Eu não queria gritar com você. Eu não tô com raiva, tá bem?”

“Você me assustou”.

“Bem, você me assustou primeiro, então estamos quites” Stan deu uma risada leve para aliviar o clima, mas não funcionou. “Me desculpa, Ford. O que você queria?”

“Você anda meio distraído ultimamente e isso me preocupa. Você tá se sentindo mal ou algo assim?”

“Não é nada, Ford. Eu tô bem. Eu juro. Eu só tenho pensado em umas coisas e queria falar com você”.

“Pode falar, então”.

“Aqui não. Vamos dar um passeio na floresta. Um pouco de ar fresco pode ajudar”.

Ainda estava frio lá fora, mas a primavera estava a pouco menos de três semanas de distância, de modo que era frio, mas um frio aconchegante. Não era mais o duro frio do inverno que Stan experimentara quando chegou à cidade semanas atrás. Os dois irmãos caminharam um ao lado do outro por alguns minutos, aproveitando a calmaria e o silêncio, quebrado apenas por alguma pequena criatura estranha que aparecia.

“O que você queria falar comigo?” Ford começou.

“Como você se sentiu quanto àquela gente toda na cabana durante a excursão?” Stan disse.

“Eu estava um pouco incomodado. Incomodado com tanta gente reunida num espaço pequeno. Incomodado com um bando de desconhecidos na minha casa bisbilhotando meu trabalho. Mas eu estava preocupado também. Preocupado que algum acidente pudesse acontecer, como o que houve com aquela senhora. Preocupado que alguém roubasse alguma coisa importante que pudéssemos precisar futuramente. Preocupado que alguma daquelas pessoas tivesse algo a ver com a minha perda de memória. Preocupado que as pessoas nos atacassem”.

“Ford... Por que você não me disse isso antes?”

“Porque precisávamos do dinheiro. E você estava se divertindo, então eu aceitei deixar acontecer”.

“Então, você acha que poderíamos fazer aquilo de novo?”

“QUÊ?”

Ok, essa era a exata reação que Stan esperava. Um pouco de descrença e irritação. Ótimo, porque essa era uma reação de Ford que Stan sabia muito bem como lidar. Ele esperou alguns segundos antes de respirar fundo e começar a se explicar.

“Escuta, Seis Dedos. As pessoas dessa cidade estavam curiosas a respeito do seu trabalho. Tão curiosas que pagaram para poder ver um pouco do que você faz”.

“Sim, e elas conseguiram o que queriam”.

“Conseguimos 12 pessoas de uma vez e fizemos 180 dólares com isso. Se conseguíssemos repetir isso frequentemente, ganharíamos muito dinheiro”.

“Frequentemente? Você disse que seria só uma vez!”

“Mas pense um pouco nisso, Stanford. Não temos uma renda para nos sustentarmos. E você decidiu não voltar para Nova Jersey quando eu sugeri”.

“Eu não iria sem você”.

“Assim, precisamos de um jeito de ganhar dinheiro por aqui”.

“Podemos arrumar empregos normais”.

“Tipo o quê? Eu não sou bom em nada mais, Stanford”.

“Isso não é verdade!”

“E você não está em uma situação muito melhor no momento”.

E Ford parou de falar. Significava que Stan estava chegando nele. Ele só precisava empurrar um pouco mais e Ford cederia. Era bom saber que, nesse tempo todo afastado, Stan ainda conhecia Ford tão bem assim.

“O que você sugere que façamos?” Ford disse.

“Que abramos o resto das suas coisas e as exibamos para toda a cidade”.

“Stanley, se vamos fazer isso não podemos usar as meus equipamentos e invenções. Eu não sei como elas funcionam ou o que elas fazem. Aquela senhora está com o olho danificado por causa desse pensamento. É um milagre que ela não tenha ido até a polícia prestar queixa”.

“Alguma ideia melhor?”. E Stan soube que Ford estava concordando com o plano quando ouviu o ‘se vamos fazer isso’.

“Você sabe mentir. Isso é um fato, depois do que você fez naquela excursão. Podemos inventar histórias, criar material falso. Em último caso podemos até expor as criaturas do meu diário”.

“Não acho que seja uma boa ideia colocar as criaturas do seu diário como parte da exibição. Não quero um Senhor Que-Cara-É-Essa roubando os rostos dos clientes. Mas inventar falsas exibições é uma boa ideia. Isso que dizer que você topa? Basicamente, transformaríamos sua casa numa armadilha pra turistas”.

“Acho que não temos outra escolha. E você estaria se divertindo, certo? Mas o que é uma armadilha pra turistas?”

E lá estava a confirmação. Ford concordara com a ideia, como Stan sabia que aconteceria. Ele sempre foi bom em conseguir que Ford seguisse seus planos. E de repente isso o deixou doente. Dias atrás ele estava pensando em como seria se alguém mal intencionado tivesse chegado a Ford antes dele e se aproveitado do irmão. Agora, lá estava Stanley, fazendo exatamente isso. Ele teve nojo de si mesmo.

“Tá tudo bem, Stanley?” Ford perguntou, notando a mudança do humor do irmão.

“Eu tô bem, Stanford. Eu tô bem. Quer continuar andando pela floresta? Isso vai ser fazer bem pra você”.

Ford concordou com o passeio. Eles não iriam longe, de todo jeito, de modo que se sentissem fome poderiam almoçar na cidade. Os raios de sol iluminavam a neve como numa pintura e o frio aconchegante era bem-vindo na quietude. O silêncio foi quebrado por um som de maracas vindo de detrás das rochas e árvores ao redor. Intrigados, os dois irmãos seguiram o barulho até encontrar um pequeno amontoado de grandes cogumelos dourados balançando e produzindo o som. Stan sacou o diário de Ford de dentro do casaco, reconhecendo o cogumelo como uma das criaturas do livro.

“_Maracumelos. Encontrei essa estranha espécie de cogumelo enquanto perseguia o Homem-Mariposa. Há sementes soltas em seu chapéu, de modo que quando o vento sopra, o cogumelo balança produzindo som. Sempre nascem em pares <strike>como Stanley e eu</strike> e se separa-los, eles se atraem de volta_.” Foi o que Stan leu. “Essa cidade tem umas coisas bem estranhas mesmo”.

“Podemos ficar aqui um tempo?” Ford perguntou. “É um som relaxante”.

Eles ficaram lá por dez minutos, mesmo depois que o vento parou de soprar e os tais Maracumelos pararam de tocar. Gravity Falls era mesmo uma cidade estranha. Um lugar onde os esquisitos eram aceitos. Por causa dos valentões, Ford sempre se vira uma aberração, e sonhava em encontrar um lugar onde ele não fosse a única coisa estranha. Gravity Falls parecia o lugar perfeito para Ford, com todas essas esquisitices para o irmão estudar. Mas alguma coisa nessa esquisitice toda foi responsável pela perda de memória de Ford e, quando Stan descobrisse o que foi, essa coisa iria lamentar muito por ter mexido com Ford.

Depois de mais alguns minutos passeando na floresta e um almoço no restaurante, os dois irmãos voltaram para casa. A aceitação de Ford ao plano de Stan era só o primeiro passo. Eles precisariam arrumar alguns cômodos na casa e comprar materiais fora da cidade para montar suas exibições. Alguns cômodos vazios na casa poderiam ser usados como oficina ou espaço para exibição.

“Você acha que Cabana do Mistério é um bom nome?” Ford perguntou de repente.

“Hein?” Stan disse confuso.

“A cidade me trata como ‘o cientista misterioso que vive na cabana na floresta’ então poderíamos usar esse plano de fundo de mistérios nessa coisa toda”.

“Esse é um bom nome. Bem melhor do que o que eu pensei. O Barraco do Assassinato”.

“Esse nome é péssimo” Ford riu.

“Bem, você é que era bom em dar nomes assim. Meus produtos da StanCo não eram famosos pelo nome criativo. Eram famosos por serem defeituosos”.

Durante todo o restante do mês de fevereiro e o começo de março, Stan e Ford divulgaram a abertura da cabana de Ford, agora chamada de Cabana do Mistério, para visita ao público. A notícia de uma Armadilha pra Turistas bem ali na cidade foi o bastante para entusiasmar a população local. Assim, no começo da primavera, chegou o dia da inauguração. Vestindo o terno de Ford, o velho chapéu de Filbrick e uma bengala, Stan estava pronto para o público.

“Sinto que ainda falta alguma coisa” Ford disse.

“Eu acho que eu tô bem assim” Stan respondeu.

“Precisamos de algo que remeta a mistério”.

“O que grita mais mistério que um cara de terno e bengala? Sem contar esse chapéu esquisito. Como foi que esse troço veio parar aqui?”

“Que tal um tapa-olho?” Ford sugeriu.

“Isso... Isso é uma ótima ideia, Ford”. Stan correu para o quarto procurando o velho tapa-olho que ele ganhou um tempo atrás e manteve consigo.

Com o visual de Senhor Mistério completo, Stan foi até a porta de trás da cabana preparando-se para recepcionar o público. O cômodo para onde a porta dava havia sido transformado em uma espécie de loja de presentes, com alguns poucos itens à venda. Camisas, bonés e adesivos. Stan esperava conseguir ampliar o catálogo com o tempo. Mantendo um sorriso largo no rosto, Stan abriu a porta e começou a falar para o enorme público presente.

“Olá, todos. Bem-vindos à grande inauguração da Cabana do Mistério. Meu nome é Stan Pines, mas vocês podem de chamar de Senhor Mistério. Por trás dessas paredes, encontram-se muitos segredos sombrios e misteriosos, estudados pelo meu irmão gêmeo, Ford Pines. Mas a verdadeira magnitude desses segredos é desconhecida por todos, ate mesmo nós dois. Aqueles de vocês que tiverem coragem de testemunhar tais segredos terão uma experiência impressionante. Os covardes viverão para sempre pensando no que perderam. Vocês podem evitar esse destino por apenas 10 pratas”.

Stan queria cobrar novamente as 15 pratas como da outra vez, mas Ford o fez cobrar apenas 10, sob a desculpa de preço inaugural ou coisa assim. A multidão era infinitamente maior que o grupo daquele primeiro dia. Devia haver cerca de 80 pessoas ali. Agora Stan estava preocupado que a loja ficasse sem produtos para vender no final do dia.

Aos poucos ele conduziu a multidão em grupos de 10 pelo museu, mostrando as atrações feitas por ele e Ford, que agora eram tratadas como criaturas e artefatos misteriosos reais. Ele inventou diversas histórias e curiosidades para cada exibição do Museu do Mistério e no final da turnê levou o grupo para a loja de presentes, onde Ford se encarregou de vender os produtos e continuar as mentiras que ele ensaiou com Stan.

Stan perdeu a conta de quantas vezes repetiu o passeio naquele dia. Talvez ele devesse organizar as turnês em horários pré-determinados, para facilitar o trabalho e ter tempo de cuidar de outras coisas. Pelo menos ele só faria isso de segunda à quinta, tendo os fins de semana livres para Ford e outros assuntos importantes. Mas ainda era segunda-feira, e ele já estava exausto. Depois da última turnê, Ford começou a contar o dinheiro e fazer contas. Foi difícil entender os cálculos no começo, mas Ford pegou o jeito rapidamente. Todos aqueles anos de estudo não foram atoa.

“Somando todo o dinheiro ganho com as turnês e a loja e subtraindo o valor gasto com matéria prima, temos um lucro total de 1,150 dólares, Stanley”.

Stan quase caiu duro ao ouvir aquilo.

“1,150 dólares? Isso é mais dinheiro em um dia do que já fiz em duas semanas de trabalho antes!”

“Parabéns por isso, Stan! Você merece”.

“Parabéns para nós dois, Ford! Eu não fiz isso sozinho” Os dois se abraçaram fortemente. “Caramba, 1,150 dólares. Isso é muita coisa. Nesse ritmo eu vou poder pagar minha dívida com a família em breve”.

“Dívida?” Ford perguntou estranhando a fala de Stan.

“Não se lembra? O papai me expulsou e disse que eu não era bem-vindo em casa até recuperar o dinheiro que eu te custei”.

“Stanley, você ainda está pensando nisso? Você não precisa ganhar esse dinheiro. Eu estou com você agora. Mamãe e Sherman virão nos visitar quando quiserem. O papai não te receberia em Nova Jersey com ou sem essa fortuna. Você não precisa ganhar milhões para pagar dívida nenhuma”.

Isso foi algo que Stan não tinha parado para pensar. Depois da última conversa com Filbrick, o homem deixou claro que não queria saber de Stanley. Caryn e Sherman seriam bem recebidos em Gravity Falls quando quisessem visitar os dois gêmeos. E Ford... Ford estava ali com Stan. De repente, toda a preocupação em ganhar dinheiro para poder voltar para casa não fazia mais sentido. Stan já estava em casa. Ele não precisava provar nada ao pai.

E foi como se um peso fosse tirado dos ombros de Stan e o homem pudesse respirar livremente de novo. Essa era a casa dele. Dele e de Ford. Como era pra ter sido desde o começo. E ele não iria a lugar nenhum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No desenho normal a fixação de Stan em ganhar dinheiro era justificada pelo ultimato que ele recebeu de Filbrick. Eu queria tratar isso nessa história de algum jeito e surgiu a cena final do capítulo. Essa cena não estava planejada para acontecer, mas acabou saindo mesmo assim


	8. Eu Vou Cuidar de Você

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No dia de folga da Cabana do Mistério, os gêmeos Pines conversam, conversam e conversam. Stan aprende que o futuro a frente pode não ser tão assustador se você tiver esperança;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É o último capítulo, mas nem por isso será o final. É um jeito menos clichê de dizer "O fim é apenas o começo" eu acho

A Cabana do Mistério era um sucesso. Tudo bem que estava funcionando apenas há poucos dias, mas ainda era um sucesso. Por insistência de Ford, Stan concordou em trabalhar na cabana apenas quatro dias por semana, deixando a sexta, o sábado e o domingo para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Com o tempo ele iria discutir com Ford sobre trabalhar na sexta-feira também. Os outros dias estavam definitivamente fora de questão.

“O que vamos fazer hoje, Stan?” Ford perguntou.

“Bem, desde que eu estou proibido de abrir a Cabana do Mistério na sexta-feira, eu pensei que poderíamos sair pra procurar seus diários” Stan respondeu.

“Meus diários? Está falando sério, Stanley?”

“O mais sério possível, Ford. Você escondeu seus diários em algum lugar e nós vamos acha-los”.

“Stanley, isso é ridículo”.

“Como assim?”

“Tudo que sabemos sobre esses diários é que existem pelo menos mais dois deles. Não temos nenhuma outra informação sobre eles. Você está trabalhando apenas com suposições aqui. Você está SUPONDO que eu escondi meus diários. Está SUPONDO que eles estão em algum lugar dessa cidade. Está SUPONDO que eles têm alguma pista do que aconteceu comigo. E, por fim, você está SUPONDO que eles podem me ajudar a recuperar a minha memória”.

“Precisamos desses diários para ajudar a recuperar sua memória, Ford” Stan disse um pouco irritado.

“E mais. Você está SUPONDO que meu problema de memória pode ser resolvido”.

“JÁ CHEGA, STANFORD!” Stan gritou dando um soco no queixo de Ford. “Eu sei que as chances de resolver esse problema são pequenas e que pode levar muito tempo, mas eu não desisti de recuperar suas memórias. Você pode desistir de si mesmo, Ford, mas eu nunca vou desistir de você. NUNCA!”

“EU SÓ NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ PERCA SEU TEMPO COM ALGO QUE PODE NÃO TER SOLUÇÃO, STANLEY!” Ford gritou, apesar do queixo dolorido. “Se meu problema de memória for permanente...”

“EU DISSE JÁ CHEGA, STANFORD”.

A explosão de fúria de Stan fez Ford se encolher na cadeira, assustado. Stan tinha dado motivo para que Ford tivesse medo dele. Não havia como negar isso dessa vez. Ele era tão parecido assim com Filbrick, ao ponto de que uma voz severa pudesse provocar medo em Ford? Isso não era algo que Stan gostasse de pensar, mas talvez fosse verdade. Todas as vezes em que ele atacava alguém que tentasse machucar Ford, quando seu temperamento o fazia tomar decisões ruins, quando tentava truques desonestos para ganhar dinheiro. Ele era mesmo filho de Filbrick Pines. E isso o enojava.

“Ford, me desculpa” ele disse num tom suave. “Eu odeio gritar com você. Odeio estar brigado com você”.

“Então não grite” Ford respondeu num tom alto apenas o suficiente para ser ouvido. “Você parece outra pessoa quando tem esses surtos”.

‘Você parece outra pessoa’ foi o que Ford disse, mas o que Stan ouviu foi ‘Você parece o papai’. E isso não seria uma mentira. Uma vida inteira tentando ser o mais diferente de Filbrick, apenas para perceber que sempre fora uma cópia do homem.

“Eu vou tentar controlar minha raiva, Ford. Eu prometo”.

“Você prometeu cuidar de mim. Eu quero ficar com você, Stan, mas você tá me assustando”.

“Eu vou cuidar de você, Ford. Eu sei que eu prometi isso e eu vou cumprir. É só... Bem... Nós temos visões diferentes sobre esse seu problema de memória”.

“Visões diferentes?”

“Você está conformado com a perda das suas memórias e age como se isso fosse sem conserto. Mas eu não quero me dar por vencido sem tentar. Eu quero meu irmão de volta”.

“Eu sou seu irmão, Stanley. É tão difícil assim pra você ver que eu estou bem aqui?”

“Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Ford. Eu quero você inteiro de volta. Suas memórias... NOSSAS memórias. Nós éramos melhores amigos. É difícil saber que você não se lembra de mim”.

E era a peça que faltava no quebra-cabeça de Ford. O motivo de Stan estar tão inconformado com a perda de memória de Ford. Ele sentia falta do irmão. Do melhor amigo. Desde pequenos, eram apenas os dois. ‘Eles contra o mundo’ nas palavras de Stan. E sem aquele Ford, Stan estava sozinho.

“Me desculpa, Stanley, Acho que entendo melhor agora”.

Os dois se sentaram juntos e ficaram um tempo abraçados. Eram as primeiras horas do dia, mas eles adormeceram juntos por alguns minutos, abraçados um ao outro, até que alguém bateu na porta e Ford foi atender. O garoto ruivo, que aparentemente era seu vizinho, Dan Corduroy.

“Bom dia, Dan” Ford o cumprimentou. “O que o traz aqui?”

“Bom dia, Senhor Pines” disse o jovem. “Bem, tem acontecido algumas coisas estranhas na velha cabana da minha família de novo e eu pensei que você podia dar um jeito como da outra vez”.

“A outra vez?”

“Sim, quando você passou a noite na minha cabana as coisas se acalmaram”.

“Quem é, Ford?” Stan chamou de dentro.

Stan reconheceu Dan como o garoto que ajudou a reformar a casa para a abertura da Cabana do Mistério. Ele tinha feito um trabalho muito bom em tempo recorde. E sozinho. Segundo Dan, foi ele quem construiu a cabana de Ford em primeiro lugar. Aparentemente ele era relativamente próximo de Ford. Stan teria que falar com ele mais tarde.

“Eu estava pedindo ao Senhor Pines para me ajudar com a cabana da minha família” Dan disse. “Tem algumas coisas estranhas acontecendo por lá de novo e como ele consertou da outra vez, eu achei que ele podia me ajudar”.

“Olha, garoto, meu irmão teve alguns problemas com essas coisas estranhas” Stan respondeu. “Não acho que ele possa te ajudar dessa vez”.

“Ele pode pelo menos dar uma olhada?”

“Posso dar uma olhada, Dan, mas não prometo resolver nada” Ford disse antes que Stan pudesse responder outra coisa.

Satisfeito com a resposta, Dan pôs um leve sorriso e rosto e partiu para resolver seus assuntos.

“O que foi aquilo, Ford?” Stan perguntou.

“Só fiz o que você geralmente faz com aqueles clientes chatos, como os de ontem. Dizer que vai dar uma olhada no problema sem prometer uma solução real. Só pra deixa-los minimamente satisfeitos”.

Stan foi pego de surpresa. Ele estava pronto para discutir com Dan o resto do dia se fosse preciso. O garoto Corduroy era tão cabeça dura quanto ele próprio. Com a promessa de Ford de dar uma olhada, Dan se acalmaria. E por Ford não ter dado garantia de que o problema seria resolvido, o garoto não poderia vir reclamar depois. Ford estava aprendendo algo com Stan. Quem diria.

Naquela noite, Stan decidiu ir com Ford verificar a cabana. Segundo ele, as coisas estranhas que Dan não especificou podiam ser perigosas e ele queria garantir que Ford ficasse bem. Eles tiveram que pegar o endereço com Dan porque, claro, Ford não lembrava onde a cabana estranha ficava. Essa falta de memória estava se tornando um inconveniente sério.

Os dois irmãos se prepararam para qualquer tipo de coisa que pudessem encontrar. Ford consultou o diário #1 para o caso de alguma coisa escrita lá pudesse ajudar também. Mas o que eles encontraram quando chegaram à cabana de Dan foi algo que eles não esperavam. NADA. Não havia nada lá. A cabana estava vazia, escura e silenciosa. Eles esperaram por duas horas e nada aconteceu.

“Acho que aquele Corduroy pregou uma peça em nós dois, Seis Dedos”. Stan disse. “Não tem nada estranho acontecendo aqui”.

“Não acho que Dan seja esse tipo de pessoa, Stanley” Ford respondeu. “Ele parece um rapaz sério. Talvez a coisa estranha, seja lá o que fosse, tenha ido embora sozinha”.

Eles resolveram esperar um pouco mais antes de desistir. No silêncio da cabana o som de uma gota d’água caindo foi o bastante para alertar os irmãos e eles decidiram checar. Eles já tinham perdido duas horas com nada. Uma torneira pingando não seria nada demais.

A torneira vazando ficava na cozinha da cabana. A pia também estava entupida, já que estava cheia até quase a borda. Já devia estar assim a um bom tempo, por que Dan não cuidou disso ou pediu ajuda antes?

“Será que era essa a coisa estranha que o Dan se referiu?” Ford disse rindo.

“Eu poderia dar um jeito se tivesse as ferramentas” Stan respondeu.

“Nos preocupamos atoa, não foi?”

“E gastamos duas horas esperando algo grande”.

Os dois começaram a rir. Um riso sincero e forte, como quando eles eram crianças. O riso que Stan sentia tanta falta.

Então, alguma coisa provocou uma pancada na água, chamando a atenção dos gêmeos. Eles trocaram um olhar de ‘tome cuidado’ antes de se aproximarem da pia. Lá dentro havia uma coisa. Um pequeno animal rosado.

“É algo tipo de lagarto rosa” Stan disse.

“É um axolote” Ford corrigiu.

“Um axo-o-quê?”

“Um axolote, é tipo uma salamandra aquática. Um anfíbio de água doce. Eles não vivem fora da água. Como um deles veio parar na pia de uma pessoa?”

“Como você sabe tudo isso, Ford?”

“Eu acho...” Ford ia dizer alguma coisa, mas se interrompeu, com um olhar estranho no rosto. “Eu... eu não sei. Isso veio na minha cabeça. Do nada”.

“Será que é uma memória voltando?” Stan perguntou tentando disfarçar a animação na voz.

“Acho que não, Stanley. Você não reconheceu o axolote, então nós não temos nenhuma lembrança envolvendo um, certo?”

“Você tá certo. Nunca vi uma coisa dessas antes”.

O axolote pôs a cabeça para fora da água, encarando os gêmeos por um momento. Ou era o que parecia, apenas. Ele tinha um olhar sereno, calmante. Como se você pudesse esquecer todos os seus problemas momentaneamente olhando para aqueles olhos, e se sentisse bem com isso.

“Podemos ficar com ele?” Ford perguntou.

“O quê?”

“Podemos ficar com ele? Temos um aquário vazio na cabana, não é?”

“Temos. Você quer manter esse bicho como animal de estimação?”

“Sim. Não acho que ele seja do Dan ou de outra pessoa, então não teria problema. Podemos passar na biblioteca e ver como cuidar de um axolote Além do mais, ele é um animal tão bonitinho. Podemos ficar com ele?”

Stan pensou um pouco. Eles tinham um grande aquário vazio em casa onde poderia manter o axolote confortável. Ford precisava de algo para ocupar seu tempo quando ele não estivesse trabalhando com Stan. Um animal de estimação poderia oferecer companhia para ambos. Seria fácil (ele esperava) cuidar do animal. Por que não ficar com ele?

“Quer saber, Ford? Vamos ficar com ele”.

Animado, Ford correu pela cabana procurando um balde para transportar o axolote com um pouco de água da pia. Eles poderiam devolver o balde pra Dan depois. Assim, com o novo mascote seguro, os dois irmãos voltaram para casa.

A primeira coisa que Ford fez ao chegar foi limpar o aquário completamente e enchê-lo com água para colocar o pequeno Axol (como Ford resolveu chama-lo) em seu novo lar. Stan ficou de ir até a biblioteca local e pegar um livro sobre axolote. Felizmente, ele encontrou um livro sobre o assunto, apesar de ter tido que forçar sua entrada na biblioteca já fechada.

“Nós já tivemos algum animal de estimação antes, Stan?”

“Bem, tecnicamente tivemos um gambá de estimação quando éramos crianças, mas o papai não deixou a gente ficar com ele. Que pena, eu gostava do Faquinha”.

“Faquinha?” Ford riu “Foi você que deu esse nome?”

“Diz a pessoa que chamou um axolote de Axol. Você não parece mais tão bom pra nomes”.

Os dois riram juntos até que Ford foi pego pelo sono e teve que ir pra cama. Stan ainda ficou na sala sozinho encarando Axol. Ele comentou a nova falta de habilidade de Ford em dar nomes para cosias em tom de brincadeira, mas sabia que isso era um reflexo da perda de memória. Foi quando ele se deu conta de outro benefício que o novo mascote proporcionava: um ouvinte silencioso para seus desabafos.

“Sabe, Axol. Eu me preocupo com o Ford. Ele era meu melhor amigo quando criança e nos dávamos bem, mas depois que passamos esses 12 anos separados por causa da nossa briga ele perdeu a memória. Eu me pergunto se caso eu tivesse chegado aqui mais cedo eu poderia ter evitado o que quer que tenha acontecido com ele. E isso... essa culpa de ter falhado com ele me corrói por dentro”.

Axol permanecia quieto, com os olhos fixos em Stan, como se convidasse o homem a continuar.

“Eu tento me manter forte por ele, mas quando eu penso que o Ford nunca vai se lembrar da nossa vida... Isso acaba comigo. Eu sinto que eu devo isso a ele. Que é tudo minha culpa por ter estragado as chances dele de entrar na escola dos sonhos dele. Que agora o universo resolveu cobrar minha dívida levando o meu irmão. Eu quero acreditar que o Ford vai recuperar a memória, mas eu tenho esse medo de que isso pode nunca acontecer. Eu só quero meu irmão de volta”.

O pequeno axolote continuava a nadar pelo aquário, mantendo os olhos em Stan. Sentindo-se mais leve com o desabafo, Stan sorriu para o animal.

“Obrigado por me ouvir. Eu realmente precisava falar isso para alguém”.

Assim, Stan foi para a cama, feliz por ter tirado todo aquele peso do peito. Ele se deitou e adormeceu instantaneamente. Em meio aos roncos, Stan teve um sonho.

Ele estava no lago de Gravity Falls segurando Axol em um pequeno aquário redondo. Ford estava colocando caixas e malas em um barco, o Stan de Guerra II.

“Está tudo pronto para embarcarmos, Stan” Ford disse.

“Embarcar? Para onde?”

“Como assim ‘para onde’? Para o mundo. Como sempre sonhamos. Vai me dizer que esqueceu nosso sonho de infância?”

“Nosso sonho?”

“Viajar pelo mundo num barco. Viver aventuras, caçando monstros, tesouros e gatas. Sermos uma dupla de aventureiros. Você esqueceu isso tudo?”

“Não, mas você esqueceu, Ford”.

“E você me ajudou a lembrar, Stan. Graças a você eu me lembro de tudo. Você cuidou de mim como você prometeu. Agora é a minha vez de cumprir minha promessa. Vamos partir daqui e viver nosso sonho”.

“Tá falando sério?”

“É claro que eu tô falando sério. Você não desistiu de mim quando nós brigamos e não desistiu quando meu problema parecia impossível. Você estava lá, ao meu lado, me dando apoio. Me dando esperança. E eu sou grato por tudo que você fez por mim”.

“Stanford...”

“Obrigado por seu meu irmão, Stanley. Toque de Seis?”

Alguns dizem que sonhos são apenas projeções dos nossos pensamentos. Outros dizem que eles contêm segredos místicos. Outros dizem que eles são prenúncios do futuro. Qualquer que tenha sido a natureza do sonho de Stan provocou uma onda de paz no homem quando ele acordou. Ele pode não recuperar as memórias de Ford tão rápido quanto ele pensava, ou pode nunca recuperá-las, mas aquela boa e velha esperança estaria lá para confortá-lo. E esperança é uma coisa valiosa demais.

Na segunda-feira seguinte, a Cabana do Mistério estava pronta para negócios, agora com um horário novo para turnês. Antes da primeira turnê do dia, quando Ford estava cuidando de Axol, Dan apareceu na cabana, animado por se livrar do que quer que tenha estado na cabana.

“Eu não sei o que você fez dessa vez, Senhor Pines, mas as coisas estranhas acabaram de novo” Dan disse.

“Acabaram?” Stan perguntou curioso.

“Sim. Quando eu fui à cabana ontem e hoje mais cedo as coisas estavam normais. Eu não sei como agradecer o que vocês dois fizeram, então se precisarem de qualquer reparo na cabana, podem me chamar”.

Ford queria dizer que não tinha feito nada na casa, mas deixou pra lá. Era bom ter ajudado, mesmo que ele não tivesse feito nada mesmo. Dan agradeceu mais uma vez e foi embora.

“Ei, Dan” Stan o chamou. “Você deu um jeito naquela pia?”

“Pia?” Dan perguntou.

“A pia da cozinha. A torneira não parava de pingar e a pia estava entupida, provavelmente há um bom tempo, com toda aquela água”.

“Não sei do que você tá falando, Senhor Pines II. O encanamento daquela cabana foi removido há meses. Não tem como sair água de nenhuma torneira”.

Dan foi embora deixando os gêmeos espantados.

“Será que imaginamos aquilo tudo?” Stan perguntou.

“Isso é impossível” Ford respondeu. “Senão, Axol não estaria aqui conosco”.

“É, pode ser. Então, pronto para negócios? A cabana abre em meia hora”.

O que quer que tenha acontecido na cabana de Dan, não importava mais. Stan ainda precisava conversar com Dan sobre o que ele sabia de Ford, mas ele podia deixar isso para depois. De repente, a missão de recuperar as memórias de Ford não era uma prioridade tão grande quanto cuidar do irmão agora. Stan ainda estava determinado a resolver o problema, mas agora estava realmente pronto para o caso de ser algo sem solução. Ele tinha Ford e Ford o tinha. E isso era o suficiente para Stan por enquanto. Stan não sabia o que esperar do futuro, mas não teria medo.

Há uma lei no universo que diz que se alguma coisa pode dar errado, vai dar errado da pior forma possível. Mas o que quer que possa acontecer vai ter que passar por Stan antes de chegar a Ford. Isso Stan podia garantir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou aberto a tirar qualquer eventual dúvida que vocês tiverem.


End file.
